Those of false innocence
by gisir9898
Summary: When Oz was thrown into the Abyss, he felt the time go by. Influenced by Chains and the people in there, what will change? When Gilbert and the others finally go to get him, they sure as hell weren't expecting what they got.
1. Down the rabbit hole

I probably shouldn't be starting a new story, but I'm so close to being done with my others, so why not? Uploaded April 22ond, 2012

Summary- When Oz was thrown into the Abyss, he felt the time go by. Influenced by Chains and the people in there, what will change? When Gilbert and the others finally go to get him, they sure as hell weren't expecting what they got.

* * *

Those of False Innocence, Chapter 1

White lace slammed violently against putrid black liquid, spraying the dark void every which way. Now stained dark, the lace shuddered with the unsteady breathing of the person wearing it's flowing tresses. Strands of golden locks covered bright eyes, now wide in pain and amazement. Oz Vessalius, was lost to the Abyss.

Taking a large, shuddering breath, the trembling boy sat swiftly, only to let out an unrestrained gasp of pain. His hand moved to his shoulder, the air seeming to flicker as he did so, and winced at the added pressure. Pulling it away carefully, he stared blankly at the dark red liquid, now working swiftly to stain him it's vivid color.

Bloody red mixed with the seemingly black liquid, slowly covering him in a dark, deep sort of crimson. Continuing to stare at his blood, he unconsciously conjured the not so distant memories of what, to him anyway, had occurred just minutes before.

Gil. His Gilbert. The boy who had promised him, he had _promised_, to never betray him. Not his _Beloved Master. _Oz thought the words venomously, then shook the unneeded feeling away. Gilbert had lied to him. He had done more then just betray him.

He had _stabbed _him.

Wincing, he placed his hand carefully back onto his shoulder, before allowing himself to let out a long, exhausted sigh. Then, smiling sadly but not uncharacteristically, he stood. He took a long moment to steady himself. He needed it. He _deserved _it.

Eyes downcast, he began to walk. His once clean boots thudded quietly on the floor conveniently hidden beneath the sloshing, water was it? He closed his eyes, mouth limp of his ever present smile.

A smile that hid the lie, _"I'll never betray you master."_

He was really starting to hate smiles.

Oz flinched but continued in his slow and unsteady walk. He glanced curiously at his surroundings, searching desperately for some sign of comfort, though you couldn't tell from his expression. He found none, of course. Not a kind object nor a being to talk to. He shrugged mentally and continued looking. It wasn't as if he had any intention of leaving his new home any time soon. Not that he could if he had wanted to.

His teeth clenched, he ignored the throbbing in his shoulder. He didn't want to think about his life. He didn't want to remember anymore. What was it about remembering that people loved anyways? What was so good about remembering unnecessary pain?

Mother gone. Father scorned. Sister to young to understand. They wouldn't miss him. He had an Uncle that might miss him. Though the thought did nothing to comfort the troubled boy.

He sighed, all thought of time passed or to arrive vanished from his mind. "Where do you go," He asked quietly, "when no one is left?"

As if to answer him, his boot clipped a small piece of rubble. Startled out of his thoughts, he looked down. The 'small piece of rubble' as he observed, was much more then that. It was a large, hollowed out chess piece. Sticking his head through a hole on the side, he was surprised to spot a three-legged foot stool. Atop of said stool, sat a large, silver jar. Upon closer examination, there were snippets of writing all along the underside of the lid.

Certain that the small scribbling meant something, but to uninterested to care, he swept his gaze past them. Reaching through the opening carefully, he picked up the small object, and holding it in his arms, he opened the lid.

He bounced on the heel of his boots in amusement, "Cookies…" He shrugged, "What have I to lose?" He popped one into his mouth, and let the rich chocolate wash over his senses. Someone's presence suddenly made itself known behind him, and he turned slowly, cookie jar still in hand.

Swallowing the morsel, he asked with false warmth, "Who are you?"

The figure grinned, sharp teeth glinting as much as a fabric could, as its cotton covered ears drooped over its hollow black eyes. "Nobody, my little poppet." She floated on bouncing tresses around Oz. "And, who might my new poppet be?"

Oz smiled emotionlessly at the hare, "Well then, Nobody, I suppose that I was Someone, but now am no one as well." He smiled at her.

"Why 'No one?'" She dipped her head curiously. He grinned.

"One who is what they can't be, shouldn't try to be what they undoubtedly are."

At her look of adorable confusion, he laughed hollowly and added, "Call me Oz. Just, Oz." The look vanished from her face.

"Well, 'Just Oz'" She sneered, "Care to play a game?"

Oz let the smile disappear from his lips. All curiosity he may have felt toward such a matter had been thoroughly extinguished at the ever present pain from his shoulder. At his silence, the hare whined, "Come on~! I only want to play!" She drew out the 'a' in the word, effectively mimicking a child's begging.

Oz stared at her for a moment, before seeming to reach a decision. He smiled, though not a flicker of joy lit up his eyes. Placing the cookie jar delicately on the ground, Oz bowed deeply.

"I would be honored to play your game, Princesses." The hare recoiled in shock, before letting out a long, fluctuating laugh.

"He knew! He knew!"

"I know! I know!"

Oz smiled emotionlessly as the Hare laughed joyously with herself. Her stitched smile stretched larger, and she asked with the innocence of a child, if he wished to stay with them. Oz took a moment to ponder, and then answered blandly, "Only if you'll have me."

Satin bounced as she laughed and nodded her head happily. "We will! We will!" Her flittering voice flowed pleasantly through Oz's ears, and a small smile adorned his features. It disappeared momentarily when, quite suddenly, she hopped none to gracefully into his arms, but then soon returned.

Continuing her seemingly endless stream of laughter, she said kindly, "Be our brother, Oz." Knowing it was not a question, nor his choice, he nodded, and wrapping his arms around the hare, he forgot his hesitation.

"I would be happy to be your brother, my Princesses." The stitched smile grew ever wider.

"You'll love us." Oz nodded again at the hidden command in her words. Nothing was to be lost when she spoke to him. He would listen, and he would care for her. He would care for the both of them, whether he really wanted to or not.

"I will love you."

Delighted, she continued laughing in his arms, and he closed his eyes. The weight in his arms increased suddenly, and he opened his eyes. And quite suddenly, he began to play a game. A game of chance, and lies. But it was all he could do.

"You are quite beautiful Princesses." This softly spoken comment drew twin smiles to the faces of the two now nestled protected in Oz's arms. Twins of white hair, and dark hair trailed delicately over identical seas of red and white lace, which bounced with the joy of the wearers.

A thought flowed into his head, and he took a small step back, grinning at the confusion of the two girls.

"I very well can't call you Princesses, Nobody, forever. Would you be so kind as to tell me your names?"

Mirroring each other's movements, the twins places a hand delicately in the arch of their back's, and the other on their bosom. The girl with white hair spoke first.

"My name is Alyss. Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Oz." She smiled politely.

Sticking her tongue out playfully at her sister's politeness, the dark haired girl grinned, "The names Alice. Don't go forgetting it, okay?"

Smiling at her, Oz nodded, then tested the names out on his tongue, "Alice, and Alyss." His mask dropped for a moment as he thought aloud quietly, a pleasant look on his face,

"Such, pretty names."

Pleased that he approved, Alyss smiled, and Alice pat him roughly on the back, her tomboy attitude shining through. "You're such a tea-Oz? Are you alright?"

* * *

I have most of the next story written out on paper, but it might take a while to type out, so yeah. Please read and review! I would really appreciate it! And if anyone has any ideas, I need help for one character OC.

Requirements- boy or girl, between 6 and 10 years of age. That's all.

If no one helps, I have an idea, but want to give you all a choice as well. :) Enjoy~!


	2. Friends in dark corners

Rating- T

Warning- None

Uploaded- April 25th 2012

(c) I do not own pandora hearts.

* * *

Those of False Innocence Chapter 2

Oz was numb to the words spoken to him. He kneeled, his hand pressed harshly into the gash in his shoulder. "D-don't touch there!" He spat out harshly, pain lacing his words. Immediately, Alice retreated her hand, horrified at what she had done to her new Brother.

Hiding her face behind her small hands, her shoulders shook with disbelief as her sister embraced her from behind. Alyss whispered kindly into her ear, until her sister's shoulders stopped their trembling, and she emerged from her hands.

Alyss stepped close to Oz, and confusion flickered briefly across his face. "What are you doing?" His question was answered when she quickly wrapped her arms around his torso, in apology.

"She didn't mean to. We didn't know that you were hurt." Oz glared internally, and screamed in his head, 'And all the blood didn't give it away!' But he shook it off, and instantly threw up the mask he was accustomed to wearing. He smiled widely, and Alyss watched him, her turn to be confused.

"That's alright. I'm not mad or anything." He glanced at Alice and smiled wider, "I forgive you."

Alice scoffed, a light blush on her face, "I don't need your forgiveness idiot." Oz just smiled wider, his hand still pressed firmly into his wound. Alyss glanced at it.

"We need to bandage that. We can't have you being broken. It wont do at all." She spoke the words with venom, and Oz shrugged internally. It seemed like he wasn't the only one wearing a mask. He simply nodded, and allowed the two to gently take his hands.

Alice looked at him sternly, and seemed to realize how ragged and exhausted he looked. She said loudly, "Go to sleep Oz. You're hurting yourself more."

As if realizing for himself just how exhausted he was, Oz quickly complied, and his last thought before he fell was that Alice's comment, no matter how heart felt it sounded, was anything but. There was something he was missing, but he lost the time to dwell on it, and fell into the darkness.

Alice and Alyss caught him as he fell, and lowered him to the ground carefully. They looked at him fondly, before letting the smile's fall from their faces.

"He will be a good Brother."

Alyss nodded, "Yes, he will."

"He's changed."

Alyss looked at her sister sadly, "Yes he has."

"He's not going to remember, is he?"

Alyss looked at Oz blankly, "That's his choice."

"I know."

They carried him off in silence.

Around an hour later, Oz began to awaken. His golden hair cast a shadow over his eyes, blocking his vision. He blew it away. Flinching at the sudden brightness of the room, he closed his eyes tightly, and instead, felt his environment. Underneath him was something soft and silky, and his clothes felt dry, indicating the blood was cleaned from his wound and it had been bandaged, and his clothes had been changed.

He hummed, amused that the girls were already comfortable with changing his clothes.

_'Creepy.'_

The bright light from the room shone through his eyelids and he winced slightly. To his pleasant surprise, the lights suddenly dimmed, and he carefully opened his eyes.

He was in what appeared to be a house, a large window on the wall opposite him, but the view was blocked by a bright red drape. Glancing around curiously, Oz noticed that one of the other walls was made up entirely of shelf after shelf of dolls. Voodoo dolls, puppets, stuffed dolls, porcelain dolls, every doll ever thought of was there, on a shelf collecting dust.

And rather curious dolls they were, Oz thought. He sat up carefully, wincing when a stab of white hot pain shot through his shoulder. He growled quietly as memories of the ceremony resurfaced, and thoughts of Gil entered his mind.

_'He stabbed me,_' Oz thought. _'He betrayed me._' A wave of mental pain enveloped him, and he bent over, before composing himself, and sitting right way up again.

_'I shouldn't be surprised. Everyone does.'_ He sighed sadly, before plastering a smile onto his face. Something he had done ever since his father had…his father had…

He shook the thoughts from his mind, and stood slowly. He had been changed into checkered shorts and a white dress shirt, which was under a black vest and suspenders.

He twisted slowly in the comfortable clothing, enjoying the small amount of comfort that it brought him. He let his eyes trail over the rows and rows of dolls, and did a double take when he saw one fall.

Surprised, he walked over briskly, and looked closer. What he had originally thought to have been one doll, was in reality two. One of the dolls was crudely stitched and stuffed with black thread and cotton. It only had one red button for an eye, and appeared to have the limbs of a cat stitched to it's torso.

One of these limbs seemed to cling to the other doll, as if it had reached out in an attempt not to fall, but had failed. Said doll had red yarn for hair, and two different colored buttons for eyes. One a beautiful green, the other a dirty yellow. It was clothed in nothing but a blue dress shirt that was to long for the small toy.

Oz eyed the two curiously, before walking back over to the velvet couch he had been previously lounging on. He sat down carefully, and set the two dolls in his lap.

He was startled when his new, 'Sisters' stepped into the room. Alice's face lit up with joy and she pinched his cheeks, causing tears to rise in his eyes.

"You idiot Oz! Tell us when you're hurt next time!" Oz just laughed half heartedly, and Alice released his cheeks. She glanced down, and started at the dolls on his lap. "Oz?" She questioned slowly, "Why do you have those dolls?"

"Huh?" He shrugged, "They fell down, I was just looking at them."

Alice's eyes narrowed as Alyss hummed in thought. "They fell, did they?" Oz nodded, not knowing how to respond.

She hummed again, before clapping suddenly, startling both of her siblings, "It's decided then! You may keep them. Consider it a gift between siblings."

Oz eyed her, curious. "Why would you give them to me?"

Alyss gestured to the doll, before saying sadly, "He doesn't play with us anymore. He's broken. We don't like broken things." Oz pointed to the doll with the mismatched eyes.

"He's not broken. Just lost. We don't like lost things. To many lost things around here."

Alice nodded her agreement and added, "Besides! You'd be lal lonely and junk when were gone. Give you someone to talk with."

Oz blinked, "Talk _with_? Not to?"

Alice sighed overdramatically before plopping down onto a pile of plushies, "Don't get me started on the explanations. Jeez what a day." She sighed again, and Oz snickered.

"Tell me about it."

Alyss nodded, "It has been a rather long day. Oz, why don't you go to your room? We should all rest."

Oz nodded, then stood, wary of his shoulder. Still carrying the dolls, he took a few steps before halting. He asked sheepishly, "Uh…where's my room?"

* * *

Author here- Alright, sorry for the late update. I had this written out and ended up changing a bunch. Sorry if the characters are ooc but whatever. I'm glad so many of you like it! It means a bunch to me :D not two chapters up and already 2 favs and 7 alerts 2 Thank you all! And thanks x 2 for those of you who gave me ideas for the new OC!


	3. Light in the Darkness

Rated- its rated what its rated

Warnings- None.

Uploaded- May 3rd 2012

(c) I do not own Pandora Hearts

* * *

_Those of False Innocence Chapter 3_

Oz laid tiredly onto his bed, admiring his new room. It looked very much like the one had been inhabiting previously, but there was a much smaller window in place of the larger one, and this window was to high up to provide him any sort of view. He ran his hand through his hair, frowning at the sweat lacing his fingers.

His shoulder still pained him, and the ache was spreading through his body. Even the tips of his fingers and toes were starting to hurt. There wasn't really anything for him to do, and it was starting to bother him. There were no books in his room, for some reason. And there were significantly less dolls in there than the other room.

Looking closer, Oz was curious to see, that a large amount of the dolls that were in his room, were broken or _worn with time. _

It was if this room was for things the girls had thrown away. Oz wondered if the girls were already throwing him away, but it didn't really matter, he supposed.

What was betrayal after betrayal used for. What was the good in despairing over it. He smiled brightly to himself, ignoring the ache in his chest, that had nothing to do with his shoulder. He sat up, and quickly snatched the two dolls out of the air before they could touch the floor.

He hadn't realized he had put them on his chest. Holding one doll in each hand, he laid back down, and held them above his head. Looking at the two dolls, together, made him slightly sad.

'_Gil.' _Gilbert had been his friend. The only real friend he'd had in a long time. His eyes watered, _'I hope he's alright.' _Oz was losing the anger he had in his friend for his betrayal, and was instead worried over the fact that, he, Oz, had probably killed his best friend.

Squeezing the dolls tighter, he clenched his teeth. "Gil…Gil…" His body trembled slightly as he remembered his friend. His family. "W-what am I doing here? What am I supposed to do now?"

He closed his eyes, hoping with all of his heart to get an answer. From someone. Anyone. It didn't matter. He would do anything to hear someone else's voice.

But that didn't make it any less of a shock when he did.

"**Stop."**

Oz's body lurched with his surprise, and he immediately slammed his eyes shut again, hissing in pain. "Ah!" Oz growled in his thoughts, _'Note to self. Never move again.'_

Having dropped the dolls, Oz blindly searched for them again, and let out a breath of relief when his fingers graced over the smooth fabric. The voice spoke again.

"**Stop crying."**

Ignoring his curiosity, Oz frowned, "I am not crying…" He trailed off however, when he felt the small beads of water run down his cheeks. He took a shaky breath. "I'm not…"

He heard a sigh, and the voice went away. Not hearing any footsteps, Oz curious, opened his eyes. Seeing no one, he frowned in confusion. "But I thought…" He looked at the dolls in his hands, and he smiled slightly.

Red yarn hair was strewn about lazily, and two small arms were wrapped around his thumb, in a comforting gesture. His mind said that it was a coincidence. That the doll fell like that. But his heart made his eyes water again. His heart longed for someone to talk to. To really talk to.

He remembered his previous question. _"Talk with? Not to?" _and he smiled. Looking at the other doll, it hadn't moved, but Oz didn't mind.

Sitting up carefully, Oz ignored his exhaustion, and began to talk to his dolls.

He told them about Gil and Ada. About how he and Gil had found a grave and a locket. He talked about how beautiful the music was, and how familiar as well. He said how terrified he was when a girl, who if he thought about it, was Alice, threatened to kill him.

He told them about his family, and how much he worried about Gil, and his sister and uncle. And even though it was hard, he told them about his Father.

Oz's small audience stared up at him, and he could see something in the little doll's button eyes.

In the red eyed one, where there previously was nothing, he saw a glimpse of anger, and worry. In the yellow and green eyes, he saw sadness, and rage. He smiled at the care that seemed to radiate from the dolls, though the second he did so, their eyes became blank again.

Oz let his smile fade, but thought quietly, _'Alive or not, this is…nice.' _Then he said aloud, "Twin princesses, a lost prince, and broken soldiers. Anything is possible here. Why not living dolls?"

Something flashed through his mind. A memory. Black and white halls. Twin girls. A smiling liar. And a desperate brother. But it went as quick as it had arrived, and it left him blinking in confusion. Sighing, he decided not to think about it, and laid back down on his silky bed. He realized how light his chest felt, as if a weight had been removed from him, and yawned, grateful.

Holding his friends to his chest, he felt his exhaustion returning, and closing his eyes, he submerged himself in darkness.

_**Dreaming.**_

The first thing he noticed, was two specks of light, bobbing in and out of his vision. Not feeling his body, he realized he was still sleeping, and watched in quiet fascination as the two orbs talked quickly with each other.

**"_Why did you talk?"_**

_"I had to comfort-"_

_**"It was not your place!"**_

_"It should be my place. And yours as well."_

**"_Don't tell me you feel worried for the boy!"_**

_"Look at me, and tell me you do not."_

The voices did not continue, and Oz didn't know what to feel. He didn't know what to say, or if there was anything he should do. But, sighing, he thought, when did he ever know?

* * *

AU- Oh jeeze I'm sorry it's taken so long to update this D: Didn't mean to make you all wait so long! Thank you for your reviews! Don't flame please, I'm aware the characters are sorta OOC but I'm working to make them less OOC. Review please! I hope you all look forward to my next chapter! 3


	4. Trinkets

Rated- Normal Rating

Warning- None

Uploaded- May 10th 2012

Those Of False Innocence Chapter 4

He was alone. That was the first thing he noticed when he awoke from his strange slumber. He didn't move from his position, as he found himself to be extremely comfortable on the small bed on which he laid. Staring contently at the white ceiling, he recounted the events of the day prior.

"I was stabbed by my best friend, who I miss more than anything. I was thrown into the abyss, which is real. I met two strange girls who want to be my family, and I had a weird dream. Normal day in the life of Oz Vessalius."

Chuckling to himself, he plastered his usual smile to his face. Though happy on the outside, on the inside he was being torn apart. He didn't know what to think. Sighing to himself, he sat up slowly, wincing at the ever present pain in his shoulder.

He found himself scanning the room for something, and his eyes softened when he saw them. His dolls, and new friends. The somewhat lifeless containers of cotton, that he was sure weren't so lifeless after all.

Moving to stand, he paused when a light jingling sound reached his ears. It was faint, but he found himself wanting to hear it again. He shifted, and heard the noise again, and only then became aware of a weight in his left hand. Looking down curiously, he brought his hand closer to his face, and opened his fingers.

"A bell?"

A golden bell, attached to a bright red ribbon laid in his palm. He pressed it to his cheek, curious. Even having been warmed by his hand, the bell was freezing to the touch. He twirled it in his fingers for a moment, before tying the bell securely around his right wrist.

His curiosity satisfied for the moment, he picked up his dolls, and exited the room. Walking along seemingly endless corridors, Oz was relieved when he reached a wide room, this one lined with shelves, much like his. He wondered if all the rooms were like that, but shook the useless thought away. He would find out later.

Seeing that a wall opposite him was nothing more than a large window, he walked quickly over to it, eager to see where in this strange place his new home was.

He was stunned into silence at what he saw. Nothing. There was nothing more then a blanket of black surrounding every inch of his new home. Where the sky should have been, there was nothing, Same for the ground. He was just _nowhere_.

Clutching the dolls tighter, he felt something stir in his chest. _Uneasiness_? He decided, that yes, that's what it was. He was uneasy about the whole situation. That's when what he had done hit him full in the face.

'_I willingly agreed to stay. I didn't even think about leaving. I'll probably never see my family again. Never see Gil again. Gil…'_

He never wondered why his thoughts always returned to Gil, and it didn't really matter. He moved, the bell on his hand bringing him back to reality.

Looking at the twinkling object thoughtfully, he realized, that it could be the only thing that kept him sane in his new little world.

He had never been more thankful.

* * *

This is really really short. Sorry! I'll upload soon! Trying to update each of my unfinished stories today/tomorrow. Keep an eye out!

And to;

Kirio47

weirdsquirrelgirl

Akua-Shuzen

ALCsisMTY

witchsoul531

LovelyDemon

Thank you for your lovely reviews! I hope you all continue to read and support me! ^^


	5. What is a name, but a sign of ownership?

Rated- Normal

Warning- None

Uploaded- May 20th 2012

© I do not own Pandora Hearts

Those of False Innocence Chapter 5

Oz found himself walking along seemingly endless hallways, his dolls in his arms. He had left his room to find his friends, and was slightly irritated that he could not find them.

No sooner than he had thought about giving up in his search, had Alice appeared suddenly, knocking him to the floor. When she saw him her face brightened.

"Oz! You're awake! Where are you going?" She got off him quickly, and helped him stand. Her hand touching his which wore the bell.

He shrugged in answer, "I don't know. I was looking for you guys." She smiled.

"Well look no further! Alyss is in the study! Wanna come and see her?" Oz nodded and the two walked the way to the study. When Alice turned, a new hall appeared, and Oz realized that he would probably have wandered the halls forever had Alice not appeared. He couldn't decided if he was happy or not about that fact.

While they were walking Alice turned and asked him, "So, why do you take those dolls with you everywhere now?"

Oz blinked, surprised. "Well, I like them. They're my friends."

It was Alice's turn to be surprised. "Your friends?" Oz nodded, and shifted his hold on the dolls, making the bell around his wrist jingle.

Alice grabbed his wrist and pulled it to her eyes, making him stumble and drop his dolls. She touched the ribbon holding the bell and said, "What's the ribbon for?"

Oz frowned thinking, _'Can she not see the bell?' _He shook his head, "A friend of mine gave it to me, and I like it."

Letting go of his wrist, Alice huffed and continued walking. Oz hurried to pick up the two dolls, when a thought struck him.

"Hey, Alice? What are their names?" Alice stopped.

"What makes you think they have names?"

Oz shrugged, "When Ada was younger, she'd give names to each of her dolls. Said it made her feel closer to them."

"Whose Ada?"

Oz stopped talking, something in the back of his mind telling him to be quiet. "She's just an old friend. Nothing more."

Alice nodded and Oz sighed internally. _'Are such complications really necessary? Oh well.'_

"Their names," Alice began, "shouldn't be important. But if you really want to know them… Ask Alyss."

Oz nodded, suddenly feeling as though he had touched a taboo subject. "Oh. So what were you doing wandering around Alice?"

She smiled, "I was doing my job until earlier. Then I went looking for you."

"Your job?"

Alice's eyes widened, and she spun around to face him,. "That's right! Alyss wanted me to tell you about your new job!" She laughed and proceeded to drag him to her sister, "But I'll tell you when we find her."

Oz smiled at her, tightening his arms around the two dolls. He didn't know why, but he felt like if he didn't have the dolls, something would happen.

Something would break him entirely.

Shying away from his thoughts, he looked up in time to see Alice pull him into a room in which he had never been. The walls were white, instead of black and red, and the checkered floor was white and black. The only furniture in the wide room was a dark green velvet couch on which Alyss was sitting, writing something in a thick book, and a large table with a dark green table cloth.

When they entered, Alice greeted her sister with a yell, "Alyss~ Were here! Help me explain the job to Oz!"

Startled, Alyss jumped slightly, before closing the book she was writing in, and turning to face them.

"Alice, I thought I told you to tell him before you got here."

Alice pouted, "Yeah, but It's to complicated! I need help!" She stretched out the word so it sounded like begging, which it was.

Alyss sighed, irritated, "There's nothing _complicated _about it." Then she said to Oz, "Have a seat Oz. And be wary of your shoulder. Wouldn't want to hurt it again." Oz nodded, and sat next to her, rolling his shoulder gently. He was happy when he didn't feel any pain.

"It feels much better now Alyss." Oz smiled, placing his dolls next to him. He gasped, "Oh yeah! Alyss, Alice wont tell me. What are these dolls names?"

Alyss started to ask him something, but was cut off when Alice said, "A friend of his named her dolls." Alyss nodded.

Looking at Oz, she asked, "Why do you want to know?"

Oz sighed, _'I can't believe they're fussing this much over a little name. What on earth is going on?' _"I'm just curious is all. Nothing more."

Alyss sighed, before clapping suddenly, "I'll tell you what. I'll tell you about your new job first. And if you accept it, I'll tell you their names."

Oz thought about it carefully, "What will you do with me if I don't take the job?"

Alyss smiled, "Someone shouldn't disobey those who took that certain someone in, especially if that certain someone doesn't want to end up lost and hurt all over again."

Oz shivered, and the thought of Multiple Personality Disorder crossed his mind. He shook it off, and nodded, "Very well. What is my new job?"

Alice laughed happily. "You're going to help us kill chains!"

Oz's face went blank, "What?"

Alyss smiled, "Yes. Were all rabbits here. We have to maintain the Abyss. And that means destroying anything and everything that threatens it. Including the chains created by it."

Oz frowned, "I'm not a rabbit. What are you talking about?" Alyss hummed but did not answer, so Oz dropped it.

Alice grinned, "So what do you say? Willing to help us?"

Oz said, "But how would I help you? I'm still slightly hurt, and I can't fight very well."

Alice smiled wider, "It's no matter! Were going to help you! Besides, in the end, you wont need out help at all."

Alyss spoke, "You'll be given a weapon of your choice. What would you like Oz?"

Oz thought a moment, "Well, I'm not that interested in swords or bows…what about a scythe?"

Alice grinned, "Ah! Just like you Oz! Always favoring the scythe!" Oz sighed, and tried to ignore how she seemed to know more about him than he did. It annoyed him.

Alyss reached out into the air, and plucked a large black scythe from seemingly nowhere, and handed it to Oz. He took it, and was surprised to feel that it was very light.

He asked Alyss, "So now that I've accepted this job, tell me. What are their names?"

Alyss sighed, having hoped he would've been distracted enough to have forgotten, but no such luck.

She pointed to the doll with mismatched eyes, "That one has no name. It was broken in the beginning, so we felt no need to name it." She then pointed to the cat like doll with the one red eye.

"That one was kind once. Until he broke. His name, is Cheshire."

Alice nodded, "The Cheshire Cat to be precise."

* * *

83


	6. The Seal of Ownership

Rated- T for suggestive stuffs [sorta]

Warning- None really.

Uploaded- May 21st 2012

Notes- I didn't expect to update so soon after the last chapter, but oh well! Now we all get to enjoy it! And question, for those of you who actually read this. What should the unnamed dolls name be? I'm thinking like, Caleb or Billy or something, but I'm open to suggestions!

© I do not own Pandora Hearts

Speech-

"Talking."

'_Oz thinking.'_

'_Unnamed Doll talking to Oz.'_

'**Cheshire talking'**

Those of False Innocence Chapter 6

Oz fingered the scythe in his hands, deep in thought. Alyss had said that one of the dolls was already broken, so she didn't name him. But the other was sort of broken to, right? Why did she name him?

"Alyss, what's broken about him? Isn't Cheshire technically, by your standards, broken as well? Why did you name him?"

Alyss glared at him, and said swiftly, "You're treading in dangerous waters Oz. I'll not talk about this more today. Alice." She looked at her sister, "Take him outside. He needs to learn firsthand how to do his job."

Alice nodded, and Oz followed her out the door, before asking her, "What about my shoulder? It's still hurt."

She appeared to ignore him, and he huffed in irritation. He was startled when a few minutes later she said, "It shouldn't hurt you anymore. Things don't stay broken here for to long unless we want them to."

She gestured to his shoulder, "It should actually be healed already. You'll know when it is if there's a mark there. It's the mark of the abyss. Shows that you've been created here." At his look of confusion, she added, "Everything was here at some time. It was the abyss's choice to spit them out when it did, so it did. No one asked questions, cause no one remembered. No one ever remembers their maker." She ended sadly.

Oz nodded, "I suppose you're right. But tell me, Alice, what exactly is it you want me to do? When will this mark appear?"

She shrugged while walking, "Dun no. For all I know, the mark could already be there. Why don't you check?"

Halting in his walk, Oz pulled the side of his vest off, and unbuttoned his white blouse. Moving it to the side carefully, he undid the wrappings around his chest. What he found startled him.

As Alice had said, where his wound should have been, was what looked like a type of seal. It was what looked to be a very decorated clock, with black patterns winding in and out of it delicately, and violently at the same time. He traced the pattern lightly, and was surprised to find that it vibrated slightly.

He looked at Alice questionably, and she said, "Only ours will do that. It means you're a rabbit. It gives you the power to do the job you have to."

"What do you mean, I'm a rabbit?"

Alice looked at him thoughtfully, and continued walking while talking, "Think of it as a chess game. The Abyss is the king and queen. Then come the Rabbits, who control the on-goings. You could consider them the Bishops. Then the Hatters, who are the Knights. Then comes the Jabberwockies, the Castles. The chains, who we destroy, are the Pawns of the whole thing. It's just a big game really. No set purpose, other than to just…be alive."

Oz nodded, strangely excited at the thought of a chess game. It had been years since he had played, and it sounded rather fun at the moment. "Can you and me play chess sometime, Alice?"

She smiled at him, "Were going to play today, actually. Two Bishops are going to take some Pawns to their deaths." Her eyes glittered, "Just like in chess."

She looked at his arms, "You didn't bring the dolls. How…disappointing." She looked at his chest, "And you didn't fix your shirt. Does the seal interest you so much?"

He smiled, putting his hand back on the vibrating symbol on his chest. He didn't know why, but something about the way it felt, made him feel good. It made him forget about the feeling he had gotten earlier, about leaving his dolls behind.

Seeing his reaction, she smiled widely, "Excellent." And turning around, Oz saw that they had made their way out of their home. "Now, let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

Back inside, Alyss eyed the dolls left on the couch with disdain. She absentmindedly poked at the vibrating symbol above her left breast, letting the feeling seep into her fingers. She could feel Alice through it, and in return, Alice could feel her. They could also feel Oz.

And they could make Oz feel things too. Things he wouldn't want to lose. Things that would be to intoxicating to want to break away from.

They wouldn't stop until Oz was theirs. In body, and mind.

* * *

Oz followed Alice cautiously, his seal still showing. He couldn't bring himself to cover it again. He liked it. In some sick, twisted way, he liked being branded by the Abyss.

For some reason, his mind drifted back to his dolls, and for a split second, that enjoyment turned to disgust.

It was enough. He pulled his shirt back on quickly, and in a moment's time he had all his garments back in place. He could feel the seal vibrating harder under his shirt, but it no longer seemed as inviting.

He got the feeling back. He remembered what he had thought about the dolls, and how they protected him. He found himself wanting to protect someone.

Alice and Alyss were out of question. They were obviously stronger than him, and they were intelligent. They had certain…_things, _they could use to persuade him.

He didn't know how to react to the thought. His seal hummed in enjoyment, while his rational thoughts recoiled in disgust.

He turned to a different thought. He had Ada. Granted she wasn't there, but she wasn't totally out of the picture either. Maybe he could somehow get back to her? He didn't know. Though he hoped he would soon.

But not too soon.

His entire family wasn't an option. Not a single person besides Ada and his Uncle Oscar even liked him.

And than there was Gil. What on earth had happened with Gil? He tried to remember the event, which to him, was only a few evenings prior, but found his mind to be hazy. His thoughts jumbled up.

He only remembered two things.

Gilbert had hurt him, for reasons he didn't know.

And he had slashed Gilbert. He had injured his best friend.

The full force of what he had done didn't hit him until that moment, and he recoiled in shock. Alice, who had been watching him uninterested, became worried when he folded in on himself, hand over his mouth.

'_T could have killed him. I could have… Maybe I did? Maybe I did kill him! How can I know? Why Gil? Why are you doing this to me! Why did you stab me in the first place!' _he shouted with all his might in his mind.

Once again, he wasn't expecting an answer. And once again, he got one.

'**Stop screaming. Damn you're loud.'**

'Oh hush Cheshire. It's not his fault this is happening to him.'

Oz blinked, and straightened, ignoring the look he was getting from Alice. After a minutes thinking, he smiled. '_You're those dolls aren't you? Cheshire Cat and the un named boy.'_

He felt their surprise in his mind and chuckles, motioning with his hand for Alice to continue walking, which she did, although reluctantly.

He heard a snort in his mind, and a different voice sounded flushed as it tried to quiet the other. Oz laughed to himself, his laugh ringing pleasantly in his head, effectively quieting the two inside.

After a moment, they spoke again.

'**Why don't you do that more often?' **Cheshire asked bluntly. Oz shrugged, confused, until the unnamed boy said,

'Your laugh. You hardly ever laugh. It's a very pleasant sound.'

Oz smiled, and reached out to the voices, _'I should introduce myself properly. My name is Oz Vessalius.'_

There was a nod, 'Yes, we know. My blunt friend is Cheshire, as you already know. He's rather rough around the edges, but he's really sweet. He already loves you.' Cheshire sputtered and Oz blushed. 'Cats are rather loyal things, of course.

Oz smiled, still blushing, _'I don't doubt it.'_

Cheshire growled embarrassedly, **'Oh will you two be quiet! What's this nonsense about me loving this kid? Not true, none of it!'**

The other voice mimicked Cheshire's voice and said, 'Oh Oz please! Stop crying master!'

Oz could feel Cheshire's blush, and laughed again, the sound immediately calming the agitated Cat, who responded icily, **'I did not say that and you know it.'**

'You were thinking it.'

Oz couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't help but feel like things had just gotten much, much better.

* * *

In the real world, a young boy was celebrating his 15th birthday, with a man who's time had stopped and a girl who didn't age.

His name was Gilbert Nightray. And he was looking for his master.

* * *

Author here! I asked a question for you all at the beginning of this chapter! So go back up and read it please! ^^ And for those of you who didn't know, my 2ond story, True Colors of a Sari, is officially up for adoption! If you want it, tell me.

Qualifications!

You have to have at least one other story

You're writing can't suck.

You need to have someone who's a good beta'r. Yes it can be yourself.


	7. This is Important Please Read

Im putting this on all of my stories. Apparently, the FF authorities are going to mass delete all ff stories that are inspired by songs, have sexual themes, or are violent, which i think is absolutly stupid.

There's a petition you can sign here to make this not happen.

Sigh it and spread the news!

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net (without spaces at beginning)


	8. Cat and Mouse

Ok my wonderful reviewers! I need you to choose something please. The unnamed doll, who is not Vincent, as someone thought (sorry) needs a name. Cecil or Casper. I think they're both adorable. Please tell me which you prefer, or suggest your own. I'll have him tell his name in the next chapter.

(C) I don't own Pandora Hearts

Rated- T

Warnings- maybe super suggestive M rated stuffs later.

Uploaded- June 12th 2012

* * *

Those of False Innocence, Chapter 7

Oz watched Alice as she materialized her weapon, and plucked it from the air gracefully. The two of them were now standing outside of their home, feet resting on tile still hidden by dark water. Mimicking her, Oz had his own scythe appear, and picked it from the air none less gracefully than Alice had, much to her amusement.

Once holding the large weapon, he looked to Alice. She nodded, and beckoned him to follow her, which he did immediately. There was a noise behind him, but before he could look to see what it was, Alice spoke, "Don't look. You'll regret it later."

Oz swallowed, and was reminded of the two people resting in his mind, when he heard them whine.

'Such a brat, isn't she?'

Oz frowned, keeping his eyes on Alice, and opted on listening on his friends conversation. It was his head for gods sakes.

'**Are you talking about her?' **Cheshire hissed back angrily. His response was a sigh.

'After all this time, you still care for them? Unbelievable…'

Oz could feel Cheshire's rage, **'Why should you care? It's none of your business who I care about and for what reasons!'**

'What about Oz? Is it his right? He is your master, after all. And it's not as if you don't care for the child.'

Oz understood, surprisingly, what the two were talking about. Alice or Alyss had mentioned something about Cheshire to him earlier hadn't she? About them being together, but then Cheshire had been broken…

Zoning out, he had to ask, _'What's wrong Chesh? What happened?'_

He felt Cheshire cringe at his voice, then hit himself over forgetting exactly whose head they were in.

'**Nothing you need to know about, kid.' **Oz flinched at the harshness of his tone, before he mentally sighed.

'…_sorry.' _He felt Cheshire's head whip toward his voice, and could tell the cat was stunned. The other doll was quiet as well, fascinated by the cat's sudden change in behavior.

**'…What did you say?'**

'_Sorry Chesh. I just…wanted to help. You're my friend, and I don't like seeing my friends sad.' _Thinking that made him think of Gil, and his expression immediately became a pained one. _'What am I doing…?' _he asked himself quietly, momentarily forgetting the two listening.

Thinking Oz's pain was caused from him, Cheshire's mask of anger and indifference accidentally slipped. He stuttered out, **'Hey! What're you…I-I didn't mean…Ack-' **Oz woke from his memory and listened, bemused and happy, to the cat's attempts at apologizing.

Cheshire didn't seem to realize what he was doing until the other boy began to laugh. His stutters stopped and Oz knew he was blushing, Taking the opportunity, Oz began to ask questions.

'_Um, Chesh, what did happen between you and the girls? I-if you don't mind me asking.' _he asked nervously, confused when a blush appeared on his physical face. _'The hell am I blushing for!'_

Cheshire coughed, a blush still stinging his cheeks, and pretended he hadn't heard Oz's last thought. **'Nah, I guess I can tell you.'**

Looking up at Alice, Oz thought back, _'Tell me quickly, cause I don't have a lot of time.'_

Cheshire nodded, **'Tell you later then. Bit of a long story.'**

Nodding his agreement, Oz listened to Alice as she spoke. "Oz? Are you alright? You seem…off."

Oz smiled innocently at her, "Nah, I'm fine Alice! What do you want me to do?" He fingered his scythe, wondering why suddenly the cool metal felt soothing against his fingertips.

Alice frowned at him, and whispered something to herself, before turning so her back faced him. "Enough dawdling. Oz, prepare to fight. The chains I summoned will be here soon. Destroy them, and do not disappoint me."

Oz nodded, and tightened his grip on his weapon nervously. The two in his mind were silent, seeing everything that Oz saw, feeling everything he felt.

Alice's face blanked just as 5 enormous chains shot out of the ground in front if her. Oz's eyes narrowed. The creatures were the most repulsive thing he had ever seen. Identical as they seemed to each other, each wore ragged tunics. Blood soaked cotton emerged through rips in their skin.

All the nervousness Oz had felt vanished, and was replaced with pure disgust. He didn't notice as the seal on his chest vibrated harder, and he scowled.

'_I want them to die…I want to kill them!'_

The two onlookers glanced at each other worried.

'What's wrong with him?'

'**It's…it's the girls…'**

The two quieted as a chain began talking.

_**"What do you want us for? We didn't come all this way for nothing!"**_

Another chain spotted Oz, and it grinned, "_**She got us a toy!" it hissed, "How kind of her!"**_

Another chain bounced in excitement, _**"Lets kill him lets kill him!"**_

Still smirking, the chain reached out lazily to Oz. Oz felt his chest tighten…

And then the chain was dead.

Oz blinked. He was in a different spot than before, and his scythe was lightly coated in the chains blood. Staring at him in shock, the other chains quickly became enraged.

_**"You killed my brother!"**_ They lunged for him, and he understood what he did then.

He attacked them right back, slashing and hacking away at a speed that even Alice couldn't follow. Said girl was standing calmly by, a look of excited awe on her face.

"Alyss can you see it? It's so beautiful!"

Oz didn't hear her, and only continued hacking away at the chains. Somewhere in the massacre, a grin had made its way across his face. He didn't recognize his own voice when he started to laugh.

When he felt the pain of the chains he was killing, he didn't care. When he saw the happy bliss on Alice's face, he felt ecstatic. However, when he felt the worry and barely concealed fear of the two inside his head, he violently jerked in recondition.

'_What am I doing!'_

The two inside him scrambled to find an answer, all the while Oz continued at slice away as more and more chains appeared, trying and failing to avenge the deaths of those he had killed only moments before. He continued screaming questions in his head.

'_Why can't I stop!'_

'_Why does it feel so good!'_

Cheshire froze at this, and realization flashed across his face. He shouted to the other, **'It's the seal! They're changing him through the seal!'**

The moment he said this, Alyss, from where she was inside their home, pulsed. Her eyes shot open as her own seal throbbed.

'_They know!' _she screamed to Alice.

Still immersed in her bliss, Alice yelled back, _'Then we'll make them forget it!'_

She lunged for Oz, before slamming her own weapon onto the back of his head, immediately rendering him unconscious.

The two dolls gasped in worry, immediately forgetting the previous realization. That was exactly what Alice wanted to happen. As the last of the chains fell dead, she swung Oz over her shoulder, then said aloud,

"Let worry overtake reality. Forget what's important in favor of the one you care about. Foolish cat and mouse."

And inside Oz's mind, where two dolls worked frantically and worriedly to wake someone neither wanted to fully admit they cared about, they didn't hear her.

But somehow, a person who wasn't even there, did hear her. Age now 18, he turned his head in the direction of the words.

Gilbert Nighttray had heard Alice. And he knew who she was.

He turned excitedly to Xerxes Break, who was still of the same age as he was almost 10 years prior. And he said three words that left Break with hope.

"I heard her."


	9. Cecil

I'm pretty sure that Gil's 21 in the manga, so that's what I'll make him either now or later. And if I'm wrong…I'm sticking to it. Also congrats to those of you who chose Cecil to be the dudes name. : )

'thinking or Oz talking in his head'

"talking"

'**Cheshire talking'**

' Cecil talking'

Also to clarify the pairing for this story is mainly OzxCheshire (like crush and love and whatnot)

(C) I do not own Pandora Hearts

Rated- T

Warning- May be some cursing.

Uploaded- August 16th 2012

* * *

Those of False Innocence, Chapter 8

He was in pain. That was the first thing Oz realized when he woke up. His head throbbed and his chest was tight, making it hard to draw breath. The second thing he realized, was that he wasn't really awake.

His mind was awake, as far as he was concerned, but his body wasn't. It was just him, floating silently in the darkness of his mind. He turned, curious as to just what the interior of his mind looked like, but stopped trying when it just made his head hurt worse.

The third thing he realized, was that it wasn't as silent there in the darkness as he thought. And the final thing he realized, was that due to the two currently inside of his mind, that it really shouldn't be.

He inhaled slowly, and tried to get a grasp on exactly what it was he was dealing with. Searching his memory, he recalled what had landed him in his own mind in the first place.

Alice had knocked him unconscious. He frowned, _'Why would she do that? What's the use?' _He stared hard up at the void of black above him, and sighed. _'I guess I'll have to ask later…' _Closing his eyes, he mentally took stock of himself.

He couldn't move his body. His head pounded to the core, and at most he could move it either side a few inches. His arms, legs and torso however, were completely unresponsive, and he silently thanked whatever god there was that he was still able to breathe and his heart able to beat.

He took a slow breath, before opening his eyes once more. And than he listened. If he was correct, then his mind should have been filled with noise due to the two people who were living inside it. However it was much quieter than he had hoped. The distant sound of voices could be heard, but it sounded distorted. As though he was in a tunnel, and unable to get out.

Not deterred, Oz closed his eyes once more, and listened more intently. He wanted to hear them. He wanted to see them. _He wanted to __**see **__them. _The realization that he very well could see them, because he was in his mind, made his determination to fix whatever was wrong all the much stronger.

He started by trying to move his body. One by one, he stiffened and then relaxed each muscle in his body. From the tips of his toes to the tip of his ears. He did this several times, until he happily realized that he could move well enough to stand.

He did so slowly, his joints cracking as though he had been laying still for several years, instead of several minutes. Taking a deep breath, he stood straight, and listened harder to the voices that only seemed to be getting weaker. And he realized, that there were not two voices like he had thought, but rather it sounded as though four people were talking to him at the same time. Two sounded worried, stressed. The other two seemed calm an comforting, but while nice, Oz felt uncomfortable with them.

He was hurt. Why wouldn't they be worried?

As though hearing that he was doubting them, the two voices got louder, less calm and more demanding. It only helped to push Oz in the opposite direction. With each step away that he took, the now yelling voices got louder and louder, and once Oz considered going towards them just to get the to quiet, but he didn't.

As he took the last step towards the softer voices, a blinding pain shot through his head, and suddenly he was on the ground again. But this time, the voices were clear. There were hands on his face and he realized that his eyes were screwed shut, and he couldn't breathe. His body responding before his mind got the chance, he started gasping for breath, and was turned on his side.

He coughed for a few minutes, until he got his breathing under control, and he realized his head was still pounding, though not nearly as badly.

Feeling the hands rubbing circles on his back, he couldn't help but smile.

And he opened his eyes.

He blinked. And he blinked again. And he was speechless as he got his first look at the people he had only pictured as dolls.

Cheshire was to busy fussing over him to see that he was awake. He had one bright, beautiful crimson eye, the other either missing or just covered by his uneven black hair. He had a sort of black vest on, that was covered in red straps, like a straight jacket.

His arms were long, and covered with what could have been a glove. His hands were large cat like paws, though they still felt nice and calming on his back.

He had black pants and boots, and Oz smiled out of amazement when he saw that he had a _tail_.

His friend had a _tail!_

Looking back up at Cheshire's head he verbally announced his wonder. He had cat ears as well! Well of course that was because he was a cat but… cat ears!

Catching the little outburst, Cheshire looked to see his eyes were opened, and Oz was surprised when he didn't withdraw his hand like he thought he would've.

Cheshire seemed surprised for a whole different reason entirely. He looked to someone behind Oz, and said, **'What? You're not going to laugh?'**

'Why would I laugh when I'm only as concerned as you are?'

Oz realized, maybe a little to late, that there was more than one hand on his back. His senses finally completely under his control, he rolled onto his back, groaning a bit when his head was jostled.

The hands slid out from under him gently, and he re opened eyes he didn't know he'd closed.

Now it was time to ogle at a new face.

This person was tall. Slightly taller than him, and he had sandy blond hair, almost light enough to be white. This surprised him, when the doll had originally had red yarn for hair if he remembered correctly. It was his eyes that made Oz stare.

His right eye was a deep, rich forest green, and his left, a shiny pollen colored yellow.

He wore white pants, that hugged his legs slightly, and a large, white shirt with blue lace around the collar. For someone incredibly plain, Oz thought he was attractive enough, for a boy. But looking back at Cheshire, a light blush spread on his face, and he decided that both were attractive. But damn he was a boy and shit…

The boy knelt down next to him and he realized something. Looking up at him, he said, or rather tried to say, "What's your name?" What instead came out was a sound that sounded like he was being strangled. He immediately closed his mouth, startled by the strange noise, and looked up worried to Cheshire.

Cheshire looked sadly at him and said, **'It's alright. You're in your mind. Try talking with that.'**

Deciding to test it out, Oz said the only thing that came to mind in that instant.

'_Your eye is pretty.'_

If Cheshire was hoping on hiding behind any stern façade, he was suddenly failing spectacularly. Blushing, Cheshire pulled away and stared into nothing, while Oz heard the boy on his other side laugh. He moved to sit up, but the action made his head throb, and he uttered a gasp of pain.

Immediately, the laughing stopped and he felt hands on either side of his body helping him. Slowly, he was sitting up, and much to his chagrin, he was gasping yet again.

'_Why…am I so out of breathe, If I'm in my head!?'_

The boy beside him answered, 'I assume it's your body's way of saying that you're not in any shape to be active. Mentally of physically.'

Just choosing to nod weakly, Oz said, _'Alright name. I've been thinking of you as boy long enough. What the hell's your name?'_

Smiling at him, the boy said simply, 'Cecil.' Then in a sudden bout of immaturity he asked, 'So Oz, are my eyes pretty too~?'

Curious to what his reaction would be, Cheshire watched, pleased as Oz sputtered and blushed, before he looked away. _'…They're nice…'_

Cecil pouted, 'Aww! I wanted Oz to compliment me toooooo!' he whined. _'God I'm going to have fun messing with these two.' _He thought to himself, smiling.

Oz 'tsked' _'What are you even- oh well.' _He looked to Cheshire, _'You helped me?'_

Cheshire nodded, and Oz smiled at him, _'Thank you Chesh.'_

Cecil watched the two quietly, before he suddenly laughed again. Oz stared at him questioningly, and missed the look of embarrassment on Cheshire's face. He lifted his arm to move himself a loud noise rang out.

Suddenly all was silent, and Oz watched curious as the two boys stared speechless at his wrist.


	10. This Is My Story

Warnings- possible sexual innuendos (this is a oz x Cheshire story after all).

Notes-

"Talking"

'_thinking/oz talking in his head to Chesh and Cecil'_

"**Cheshire talking"**

'_**Cheshire thinking'**_

'Cecil talking"

'_Cecil thinking'_

Uploaded: September 22 2012

Those of False Innocence Chapter 10

This is My Story

Oz looked at his friends curiously. It had been quiet for several minutes, in which both Cecil and Cheshire simply stared at the bell still tied onto his wrist. Oz was actually surprised that they hadn't noticed it earlier, but he supposed they were to focused on making sure that he was alright. A warm feeling spread through his chest, and he smiled. It had been a while since someone really cared about him. A dull ache made itself known in his shoulder, and he absentmindedly placed a hand over it, his friend's eyes tracing the path the bell made through the air.

Cheshire was the first to speak.

"**Oz, where did you get that bell?"**

Startled, Oz's head whipped around to look at him, and he immediately regretted the gesture. His eyes screwed shut and a whimper came from his throat. He didn't realize he had fallen until he felt arms around him, and even then the pain was so much he couldn't open his eyes. The simple movement of his head had brought on an onslaught of pain from every nerve in his body. He heard Cheshire growl, before saying, **"His body's hurt more than I thought. What happened to him?"**

"You saw as much as I did," Oz heard Cecil say, and the sound of the two voices rang painfully loud in his ears. He assumed he had voiced his distress, because Cheshire's arms tightened and he felt Cecil's hand on his back again.

Cheshire scowled and, looking at Oz, asked Cecil, **"What exactly did Alice do to him?"**

"I'm afraid I can't give you an answer. All we can hope for is that he gradually gets better, and we should do our best to keep him here with us while he does so." 

Oz listened quietly, his lips screwed shut so as to not let any more sounds of pain slip through. He spoke with his mind to them, 'So you don't know what's wrong with me then?'

His eyes opened slightly, and gazed scared into the black and red of Cheshire's outfit. _'You don't know what she did?'_

They didn't answer, and his vision swam. _'At least tell me why you were surprised about the bell.'_

Cecil's hand started tracing circles on Oz's back, and said boy sighed quietly. Not receiving an answer, he closed his eyes.

"**It's mine." **Cheshire said quickly, feeling Oz start to go limp in his arms. He needed to keep his friend awake. As he hopes, Oz's eyes opened, and he nodded sleepily or him to continue.

Cheshire swallowed nervously, **"It's mine. I used to wear it around my neck. It was a sign of my friendship…with Alyss." **Oz stiffly looped his arms around Cheshire's middle, silently comforting, telling him that he didn't have to talk, but that he dearly wanted to hear more.

"**After I… got hurt, Alice and Alyss were my friends. In the beginning, they babied me, and made me feel…happy. But, I guess they got tired of me after a while." **It was Oz's turn to squeeze Cheshire, and he returned the gesture softly.

"**They took my bell. They said that I didn't deserve it, something as precious as that. I asked for her to give the bell back, but once I said that word… Alice screamed at me." **He shivered, and Cecil frowned at him, apologetically. **"She got so angry, she wouldn't speak to me. Alyss found out, and thought it would be better if I were something that couldn't get in the way. So she made me into a doll."**

Oz stroked Cheshire's back soothingly, his own face still ugly with pain, and said, _'And you, Cecil? What of you?'_

Cecil inhaled sharply at the sudden question, and he stopped rubbing Oz's back. He glanced up to Cheshire, only to see the cat's face twisted in sadness. He sighed and stood up, moved quickly over beside's Cheshire, and sat swiftly down next to him. Looping his own arm around the cat's stiff shoulders, he started talking.

"…I've been here, for a very long time. I was a human, and I wasn't in the Abyss." Oz's eyes opened more, suddenly afraid as to what he would hear. "I met a girl named Alyss, while I was still outside. She was my friend, and we talked together. But one day, I woke up and I was here, with her. She told me that she had lived here, and she wanted someone that would be there with her."

His hands clenched, and Cheshire saw out of the corner of his eye. He released Oz with one arm, and looped the other around the waist of the other boy.

"…**Keep going."**

Cecil took a breath, "I was appalled, I thought, how can someone be so selfish to ruin someone's life like that? I voiced this to her, and she snapped. It happened so fast, I'm honestly not even sure what happened. The next thing I knew, I was a doll, and Alyss was crying down at me, glaring at me. She yelled_, 'Now you see how selfish it was! Now you see how lonely I'd have been!_' and she left me alone."

"The next I saw her, she was with Alice. I didn't know how long had passed, and I hadn't cared about it in a long time. Alice picked me up, and set me on the shelf. I'm not even sure she knew what I was, or what had happened. After that, they got a new toy."

Oz felt Cheshire stiffen, and looked up worriedly. Cheshire quickly withdrew his arm from Cecil's shoulders, **"Don't say it-"**

"Alice had brought a little cat with her, and decided to play with it. And then later…"

"**Stop saying that!"**

"Alyss threw it away, just like she did me."

Cheshire screwed his eyes shut, and looped his arms back around Oz, seeking his comfort. Oz sat up tiredly, and let Cheshire bury his head in his chest. It unnerved him, how someone so strong like Cheshire, could have been broken so swiftly by those girls.

It made him angry. How they had marked Cheshire as theirs with a simple bell, and taken it away without a moments thought. A sick feeling flooded his heart.

They had done the same to him, hadn't they?

They marked him, right? With the seal that now stood bold against his heart. His head started to pound at the thought. He had thought this before, but never so vividly, and never had he been so infuriated with the two girls before.

Thinking they could own people just because they were the '_Rabbits_.' He was a rabbit too dammit and he didn't own anybody! Oz paused in his anger. He was a rabbit? Where had that come from?

He blinked, and suddenly there were metal chains everywhere, binding him by his ankles and his wrists. They moved his arms for him, and a scythe that wasn't there before came slashing down, and Oz heard someone scream._**'Don't make me kill anymore!' **_

He blinked again, and he was back in his mind, but Cheshire was shaking him gently, staring at him worried. **"Oz? What just happened? Are you alright?"**

Cecil placed a hand on his shoulder, "You gave us a scare, not moving like that."

Oz didn't know what was going on. Only that one second he had been killing someone and the next he was crying. Wait, crying?

He realized his cheeks were wet, and that Cheshire was still looking at him. The worry had been replaced with realization, and then guilt. He pulled Oz into his chest and hugged him again.

Cecil watched as Oz tentatively looped his arms back around Cheshire, and silently cried. He decided to do something to lighten the mood, and quickly whistled a wolf call at the two boys. Instead of blushing, and separating like he thought they would, Cheshire glared at him, and hugged Oz closer.

Cecil watched as Oz seemed to cry with more vigor, and sighed guiltily. Things were changing.

All for the better, he hoped.

* * *

Gill looked at the clock irritated. Break had been preparing the ceremony for a few hours now, and had made Gil leave before he could break anything. He was a stupid clown, in Gil's opinion.

There was a knock on his door, and Gil shot off his bed quickly. Opening the door, he looked down at a smiling Sharon.

"Break would like to see you, Raven."

Gil nodded seriously, and started down the hall towards where Break was standing, a smile on his own face.

"Ah, Gil~ it's about time! Where have you been? I had to go into the Abyss without you!" Break taunted merrily.

Gil blanched, "Wha- You stupid clown! I told you to wait!" He hurriedly looked around for Oz, and missed Break laughing.

"Ah Gil, still so gullible. What's your master going to think when he sees you?"

Gil turned red, "I told you to call me Raven! What's Oz going to think if he realizes he's been gone for ten years!?"

Break frowned at him, "Ne, Gil he will find out eventually. What's the point in hiding it?"

Gil scowled, "Just, please. Call me Raven."

Break sighed, "Whatever you say, Gil~!"

Gil sighed, exasperated, but then a serious look returned to his face, and he followed the Clown.

He was going to finally see his master.

He just hoped that he hadn't changed.

* * *

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't been uploading! My computer got a virus that made it so I couldn't go on the internet, and no internet = no updates. To make it up to you all, I'm going to try and update all of my stories the same day or the day after this one!

B-rabbit font is papyrus


	11. Reunion

Notes: Sorry guys! I wrote this a while ago, but thought it was bad, so now after a gazillion touch ups, here it is! Totally a OzxCheshire fic now. Sorry~

Warnings: Cheshire goes overboard on the cursing. Sorry but not sorry, cause the receiving party totally deserved it.

Rated: T

Uploaded: December 16th 2012

© I do not own Pandora Hearts, nor any of the characters related to it.

* * *

Those of False Innocence

Chapter 11

Reunion

Cheshire sighed in confusion, as he hugged the sleeping boy he cared about to his chest; not that he would ever admit to liking him in the first place but… he did. It kinda broke his heart when he saw the boy like that, sobbing quietly into his chest. It didn't help that he wasn't entirely sure of why he was crying in the first place. He patted Oz's back softly, relieved that the boy had been so open in his distress. He had been living in Oz's head for who knew how long, so he had brought himself up to speed on Oz's personality.

Cecil had done the same, but Cheshire couldn't bring himself to be irritated at the other boy. He sighed quietly through his nose, remembering how he had cried not long before as well. And now Oz knew about his past. But he hadn't rejected him. Cheshire added it to the list of things he liked about Oz.

Oz was the first person who had accepted him without a second thought, the second he had picked him up from the floor, and the only person who hadn't abandoned him afterward. He glanced up at Cecil, who was staring at the floor sadly, and made himself ask a question.

"**The bell. Why does it matter to you?"**

Cecil's eyes flickered up at him, before returning to the floor. Cheshire frowned at the uncharacteristic behavior and was about to speak up again, but before he could, the blonde boy spoke.

"I gave it to her. Alyss."

Cheshire was at a loss as to what to say, and so he asked, **"When?"**

"Before all…" he gestured to himself, "…this…happened."

Cheshire nodded, and changed, looking at the boy in his lap, said, **"He's not going to be safe here, is he."**

Cecil shook his head, and turned to face him, "Not as long as those two are here."

Cheshire cocked his head to the side, **"There's a way to get them to leave?"**

Shrugging his shoulders, Cecil laid on his back next to the two boys, and placed a finger over his lips. About to question him, Cheshire stopped upon feeling Oz start to stir.

Suddenly, the sound of a metal chain shattering exploded in their ears, and Oz's eyes shot open. He sat up quickly, and Cheshire had to move back to avoid being knocked over.

"**Oz what-" **Cheshire froze upon seeing Oz's normally bright eyes, red and filled with wonder and pain.

"…_He's here."_

Cheshire frowned, and Cecil sat up, grabbing Oz's shoulders in his hands.

"Who is it?"

Then, fear grew on his face, _"Gil's here." _And he disappeared from his mind. Cecil swore, and yelled to Cheshire.

"He's woken up! His body isn't ready to handle the stress that boy will being yet!" Cheshire nodded quickly, and glanced into the corners of Oz's mind.

"…**You think it's time to leave?"**

Cecil scowled, "I can only hope this works."

Cheshire nodded hesitantly, and they both closed their eyes in concentration.

The next second, they were gone.

* * *

Oz's eyes snapped opened, and he lurched forward. Landing heavily on the floor of his room, his mind went into overdrive. The first thing he thought was that he missed Cheshire's warmth. The second was that the two dolls were no longer at his side. The third was how damn much everything hurt.

Whimpering quietly, he brought a shaking hand to his pounding head, and upon feeling the rough texture of bandages there, concluded that yes, Alice had knocked him out. And that yes, he was thoroughly pissed about that.

The seal on his chest was vibrating again, and he found that he was slightly irritated at the slight pleasure the feeling brought. Still laying on the cold floor, he silenced his whimpers, and assessed the damage to his body.

For one reason or another, the entirety of him hurt. Everything from his hair to his toes hurt in some way or another. The only thing not hurting, was the skin within a three centimeter area around the seal on his chest. His irritation dimmed.

Taking deep, pained breaths, he sat up slowly, leaning against his bed for support. How long had he even been here anyways? A few days? A month? A year? He couldn't imagine he had been gone that long, but in any rate, his family had to be worried about him.

And then he remembered Gil.

His eyes shot opened, and within seconds he was sunning through the main room of the tower, and when the sound of two more chains snapping occurred, he quickened his pace.

It was the sounds of people entering the Abyss.

He raced out of the tower, his feet leading him along paths hidden under the sea of dark liquid that splashed soundlessly at his feet. He numbly registered that the scythe was in his hands, and there were the twins yells echoing in his ears.

He had to get to Gil. He _had _to get to him.

He had to beat the girls.

He had to.

But then all of the sudden, there was something much more important he had to do. Still running, he was filled with an overwhelming sense of dread, and screamed the only thing he could think to scream.

"_**S**__T__**OP**__ I__**T**__!__**"**_

* * *

Gil was at a loss for words. Even after preparing himself for years, he had never really thought as to what the Abyss itself would look like. He couldn't help but think it looked like a broken chess board.

Break stepped beside him, taking in the scenery himself, before smiling and turning to Sharon.

"Ah, Sharon~ was it what you thought it would be?" He addressed her while talking but his eyes never left Gilbert. Emily chimed in on his shoulder, "Ehehe, probably speechless little chickens they are!"

Not even bothering to hush Emily, Break began walking. Flustered at Emily's statement, Sharon followed him quickly, biting her lip. Gil followed behind last, trying to take in everything at once, but something was missing.

"Hey Break, where's Oz?"

Break made a disappointed noise in his throat, before saying, without ceasing his walk, "How should I know, Raven?" Gil started at realizing Break had surrendered to his request, then sighed knowing he would need to repay the clown later.

Wonderful.

"But shouldn't he be here? What could he possibly be doing? It's not like there's anyone in here…"

Break paused in his stride, before quickly resuming walking, "Nope~ I'm afraid you're wrong, Raven. There is somebody in here."

Sharon turned red, "You've never mentioned this before Break! What the hell do you mean there's someone else in here?"

Grinning, Break waved her off, "That being said, I'm sure were to meet one sooner of later." His grin faltered, "Hopefully sooner."

"Hm?" Gil hummed, "Why's that?"

"_**BeCaUsE I GeT tO kIlL yOu, MeNo~!" **_Was all the warning they received before a giant hand came crashing down on where they stood. They jumped onto the remainder of the chess colored tiles, before Break had a chance to speak.

"No one wants to make a contract with you, stupid chain!" This seemed to only amuse the chain, who resembled a doll whose head had been sliced off, then crudely stitched back on. The chain giggled mercilessly, before screeching, _**"nO nEeD tO cOnTrAcT, mEnO~!"**_

Break frowned, "And why is that?"

"_**AlYsS wIlL sEt MeNo FrEe, MeNo~!" **_The chain lunged at him, knives shooting out from under the tattered rags it wore. His grin faltering again, Break quickly dodged, before regrouping with Gil and Sharon.

Gil growled, loading his gun, "The hell's with that chain Break? What chain doesn't want to contract?"

"One who either already has a contractor, or one with a death wish," Sharon said.

"_**WrOnG aGaIn, MeNo~!" **_The giant chain appeared behind them, it's fist connecting with Break's body, sending him flying.

"Break!" Gil shouted, and took the chance to shoot at the chain. The bullets ricocheted harmlessly off the doll's skin, and it only laughed, before it was upon them again.

Knives shot at Sharon this time, and she barely dodged in time. One knife embedded itself in her leg, and she gasped as she fell.

"Sharon!" Break was standing up, and glared at the chain. "Raven! Take care of Sharon!"

Gil ran over to Sharon, who was scowling and clawing at the knife, "Get it out! I have to help!"

"_**OhOhOhOhO~ sOmEoNe CoUlDn'T dOdGe, MeNo~?" **_Gil scowled and turned to face the chain, who had appeared just behind him, hand raised. _**"yOu'Ll NeVeR bEaT uS, MeNoOoOoOoO~"**_

It's hand swiped down, and Gil moved to shield Sharon, when an inhuman screech pierced the air.

Looking up at the chain, Gil stared as it helplessly clawed at it's head, _**"NoOoO~! DoN't PuNiSh Me, MeNo~! StOp It MeNo~!"**_ It let out one last scream before it was severed in two, straight down the middle.

Break whistled, clearly approving, and helped Sharon to her feet. While he knelt down and examined her leg, Gil stared at the remains of the Doll, "What the hell?"

A black boot smashed the remainder of the doll's head, and Gil's eyes shot up to meet with a single red eye.

"**Yo." **

And then there was laughter. Cheshire turned and glared at Cecil, who was holding his stomach tightly.

"Yo!? Of all the things you could have said, YO!?"

Cheshire scowled, but a light blush covered his cheeks, **"You shut the hell up."**

"Yo!" Cecil repeated loudly, felling to his knees.

Break watched the exchange, confused, angry, but above all, amused. He looked at Cheshire, "Just what the hell happened, stupid cat?"

Cheshire growled at him**, "You shut up, stupid careless idiot."**

"YOOOOOOOOO~" Cecil hollered, clearly too amused for his own good. Cheshire glanced at him to see he was literally rolling on the ground in laughter. He snorted.

"**You clearly need to get out more often."**

He was met with a grin, "You're one to talk." 

"What the hell is going on here!?" Sharon shouted, halting the playful banter. Cheshire stared at her.

"**Who the hell are you? Oz didn't mention you."**

Sharon immediately froze, and Gil spoke quickly, "O-oz? You've met Oz?"

Cheshire's eyes narrowed, **"You're here to take him back, aren't you?"**

Gil nodded, "Yes. We have to take him home."

"Why?" Cecil asked, making Gil stop. "Why's it so important you bring him back?"

"**You're Gilbert, aren't you?" **Cheshire interrupted. Gil nodded. **"You look nothing at all like the Gil that Oz knew."** Gil flinched.

"And how would you know-"

"**We've seen them. His memories. He's told us about you lot. He's told me how scared he's been of your approval!" **Cheshire growled, **"And I have to say, you look at least ten years older now! Why the hell didn't you help him sooner!?"**

Gil was speechless, "We- we couldn't come-"

"**That idiot over there could've come whenever he wanted. Stupid fool's been here before, after all."**

Gill's head spun around to look at Break, who smiled sheepishly, "Oops?"

Cheshire growled. **"Oops? That's all you can say!?" **Cecil frowned seriously, suddenly standing behind him. He placed a hand on Cheshire's shoulder.

"I'd be careful if I were you. The two are in love, after all."

Cheshire's face went tomato red, and he immediately turned and began cursing at Cecil, who just laughed again.

Sharon blushed herself, a grin on her face at the prospect of, 'forbidden love.' Gil seemed embarrassed and speechless, but not completely angry.

Break however, watched Cheshire yell, his smile covered by his hand.

"Oh?" Cheshire froze, "So you've fallen in love, stupid cat? How wonderful." He spoke lightly, but his voice held amused malice. Cheshire turned at stare at him, his mouth a thin line, before he suddenly grabbed Cecil by the collar of his shirt, and started walking briskly.

"**Stupid fucking doll. Stop dicking around and let's go find Oz dammit!" **Cecil chuckled at the sudden outburst of foul language, before becoming serious again.

"Yes, we need to find him quickly."

Gil sputtered, before quickly running after the two, followed by Sharon and Break. "Why? What's wrong with him?"

Cheshire scowled, and released Cecil, before speaking to Break, **"She wont let him go. We need to get her to leave."**

Break smirked, "Oh? The loyal cat has betrayed his master?" Emily piped up, "Never thought I'd see the day! What an idiot!"

Before Cheshire could retaliate, Gil asked, "If you two care about Oz like you sound like you do, why weren't you with him?"

The two stopped in their tracks, before Cecil slapped a hand over his eyes,

"God…dammit!"

'**This is stupid!" **Cheshire turned to Gil, "**We were with him, mentally, but Alice took our physical forms and hid them far from Oz. When we broke free of his mind, we went to where our bodies were." **Then he turned to Cecil, **"I'm going back to Oz. You'd better not do anything weird to me!"**

Cecil nodded, "Not the time for that."

Cheshire growled, **"And it's never going to be time for-!" **he returned to the depths of Oz's mind before he finished his sentence. His body returned to that of a doll, and Cecil caught him effortlessly.

Running again, Gil asked him, "Why do you two care about him?"

Cecil hesitated, "A lot has changed Gilbert. Oz has experienced many things that no one his age ever should." He glanced behind him, "It's only been a few weeks you know. Since he got here."

Break frowned, "He's got a lot to catch up on outside."

Cecil frowned, "I don't get why you all have the impression he even wants to leave."

Gil glared at his back, "And why wouldn't he?"

"He thinks you hate him. He's scared of going back. He always thinks about you, and his family, and how he misses you, but he's never said he wants to go back." Cecil sighed, "He just wants you to know he's alright."

Gil growled at him, "How are you so sure?"

"Me and Chesh, we've been in his mind. And unlike you lot, we wont abandon him, even if he eventually does us." 

"What is Oz doing right now anyways? Where is he?" Sharon asked.

"With them." He glanced back, "He knows you're here. He felt the chains break when you lot arrived."

Break's brows rose, "Oh? So he can feel the Abyss can he?"

Cecil returned his gaze ahead, "He's remembering. 

Not elaborating even when questions were thrown his way, Cecil just continued running, cradling Cheshire's doll gently to his chest.

Break frowned, "In any rate, Pandora needs someone like him. He doesn't really have a choice in coming back."

Cecil's eyes went cold, "You're wrong. He has every choice in the Abyss. But in not a single one is he going back home." His yellow eye started glowing, "I refuse to help people who try to order him!"

Break's eye widened, before he shouted "No wait!"

But Cecil disappeared. Gil growled, "Just keep going this direction! He was leading us somewhere."

Cecil frowned to himself, going in the opposite direction of the trio. He knew where Oz was, and he knew what Oz was planning. But they couldn't let that happen.

He closed his eyes tightly.

'_Please don't do anything stupid.'_

* * *

He could feel them. He could _feel _them. He knew where they were. So he ran faster. Oz's already aching body rejected his mind, and begged him to stop. To collapse in the water at his toes. Time and time again he refused to even acknowledge these thoughts, and simply continued running.

He knew where they were, so the girls had to know as well, it was only logical. The water splashed onto his legs, crawling up them to stain his shorts and shirt. With every step he took the water seemed to get slightly deeper, but never reaching above his knees. The seal on his chest hummed harder in encouragement, and Oz gasped involuntarily. His feet pounded in the tiled floor below, and his ears rang with the girls cheers, witch he mistook for enraged screams.

It was like his senses were lying to him. The seal that had revolted him not seemed to encourage him forward. The girls voices now seemed eager for him to continue, as if…as if…

He was leading them to his friends.

His legs stopped working, and his momentum carried him forward to land in the water, which suddenly seemed so much more shallow. He lay on his back, panting desperately, the scythe in his shaking hands still completely solid, for fear of attack by chains.

His eyes tightly shut, he felt where his friends were in retrospect to him.

They were running away.

Only then did he become aware of a loud voice hammering away at his ears, and he yelled as loud as he could.

"I can hear you now shut up!"

The voice stopped immediately, and the next time it spoke, sounded hurt, **'It's about damn time…'**

Oz gave a watery smile, "Ch…Chesh."

'**Don't talk out loud idiot. You're still hurt, remember?'**

Oz coughed, _'Yeah, I remember now.'_

'**The hell were you doing?'**

'_I panicked. I needed to find them…before the girls did.'_

'**You do realize you were leading them right to them, right?'**

Oz winced in self hatred, _'Y-yeah…'_

Cheshire sighed, **'Thank god you stopped. Cecil's on his way with my body. And when I get here I'm going to beat you for being so reckless!'**

Oz giggled quietly, _'You think you can hold of until I get better?'_

'**You brought this on yourself.'**

Oz smiled, _'Damn.' _

Cheshire was quiet, before he asked hesitantly, **'Hey Oz?'**

'_Yeah?'_

'**Are you going to leave?'**

Oz frowned, _'Why?"_

Cheshire's face became sad, **'You always think about that boy, Gilbert. When you meet him, will you go back?'**

Oz thought for a second, before asking abruptly, _'Would you be able to come as well?'_

Cheshire smiled sadly, '**No, I don't think humans would appreciate my being there very much…'**

'_Then I'll stay.'_

Cheshire sputtered, **'Y-you'll stay!? But why!?'**

'_Do you want me to leave?'_

Cheshire quickly declined, and Oz laughed. '**N-no! I just thought you'd want to go home…'**

Oz smiled, _'It's enough that I can see Gil. And he can tell Uncle Oscar and Ada that I'm alright…'_

Cheshire was silent, and Oz realized that he had left him. Confused despair washed over his chest, and added to the agony his body was experiencing. Suddenly he was lifted up and his eyes opened to see Cheshire and Cecil's smiling faces.

"**You mean it!? You'll stay!?"**

The sadness immediately turned to butterflies, _'Y-yeah.'_

Cheshire turned happily to Cecil, **"See! See! I told you that's what he said!"**

Cecil was obviously relieved, "That's wonderful! So what I told that lot wasn't incorrect after all."

Oz looked up at Cecil, making no complaint about being in Cheshire's arms, to Cheshire's delight. _'That lot? You met my friends?'_

The two smiled guiltily, **"Yeah, sorry."**

'_Who was there?'_

Cheshire pouted, and Cecil realized why Cheshire was so randomly out of his usual character. Because he was with Oz. This made Cecil happy for the cat, and he spared him from answering, "That Gil fellow, a clown named Break, and a little girl whose named Shannon?"

'_Lady Sharon?'_

Cecil nodded, and Oz's face lit up, _'So she's still little? That's good, not much time's passed, hmm?'_

Cheshire's grip on him tightened slightly, and Oz heard a story through the touch.

'_O-oh. So…how old is Gil now?'_

Cheshire shrugged his shoulder's lightly, causing Oz's body to bounce. **"Couldn't tell you the exact age, but from the memories we've seen, he looks at least ten years older."**

Oz's face fell, _'Ten years…' _Cheshire felt guilty, knowing how Oz must have been feeling, but was taken by surprise when he said, _'…Well it doesn't really matter, does it? I'm not going back regardless, so it doesn't really matter just how much time had passed. And Gil will never not be Gil, so nothings really changed.'_

Cecil sighed in relief, "I'm glad you say that, because in order for the three of us to remain together, we will need to be here much longer than now." He looked down at Oz, "You do not age in the Abyss, so we would be able to remain here forever, together, but we can't. Not with Alice and Alyss here."

Oz frowned_, 'Well it's not like we can just kill them. That's inhuman.' _Then, as though remembering just what he really was, he added quietly_, 'Though I guess anything human, is beyond us at this point…'_

"**So you do remember…" **Cheshire said quietly. Oz nodded.

Suddenly, Cheshire bounced Oz in his arms, making the boy's sad look change to one of surprise.

"**Don't look so down. Let's just focus on keeping those girls as far away from your friends as possible." **He stared down at Oz, "**You can sense them right? Where are they now?"**

Oz closed his eyes, before they shot opened, and he groaned, _'They're almost here. Seems like they figured out they were going the wrong direction.' _

A thought popped into Cheshire's head, and he suddenly asked, **"Oz, did you do anything before I got to you? Did you talk to a chain?"**

The same thought seemed to have occurred to Cecil, and he waited for Oz's answer quietly. Oz thought for a moment, before saying, _'I didn't…directly, I think. But I knew someone was doing something bad, so I screamed for it to stop in my head. I guess it did then?'_

Cheshire nodded calmly, **"Yeah, it's dead."**

Oz sighed, _'That kinda is my job now, kill chains that go out of control. I guess I'll be doing that a lot in years to come.'_

Cheshire watched him, **"Do you want to go? Your mental state is hurting as much as your body is right now. The shock might be to stressful for you to see them again."**

Oz grinned up at him, _'Just support me if I fall, alright? And set me down, I can't let them think I'm still some weak little boy.'_

Cheshire beamed at him, **"Of course," **and set him down. Oz wobbled and clenched Cheshire's shirt for balance.

'_Woah,' _his eyes squeezed shut, _'On second thought, let me hold onto you. I'll fall down if I don't.' _Vaguely he wondered how it was he had been so energetic previous, and decided the two girls had somehow given him the energy. He disregarded the thought.

Worried, Cheshire tenderly placed a hand on Oz's back, hidden from the others, but still supporting the small boy.

"**How close are they?" **Oz's eyes opened, and his back straightened.

'_They're here.'_

And Oz got the first look at his best friend in ten years.

He had to fight back a look of shock however, at just how they had arrived. Was Break…

Riding a Chain?


	12. Ring

Notes: The only reason I updated this soon is thanks to one lovely reader. Everyone thank **Eternal Darkness 96! **Please vote on my poll as well! Have a wonderful whatever you celebrate.

Warning: A few sexual innuendos if you know where to look.

Rated: T as usual.

Updated: December 23rd 2012

* * *

Those of False Innocence Chapter 12

Ring

It had never been Oz's forte to deal with a type of situation like the one he had been dealt, but he tried to the best of his ability to do so anyway. Instead of the amusement he had expected to feel, at the sight of his friends atop a once furious, currently terrified chain, Oz felt immensely befuddled. How was one to react to such a sight?

Trying, and failing to hide his confusion, Oz slid his eyes over the still forms of his friends, and he took it upon himself to wonder why exactly they were so still at all. He took into account the two at his side, but then remembered they had already met his friends after all, so what reason then gave them silence?

Looking at Break, Oz's eyes narrowed, himself unconscious of the action. The clown did look exactly the same after all, and Chesh had told him that at least a decade had passed…

Cheshire would not lie to him, was Oz's conclusion. Break had to have had some reason for his appearance, but Oz found he wasn't particularly interested. The same was for Sharon. Both were obviously still exhilarated from their ride on the Chain, but Break seemed to care less about hiding it.

Break stared at Oz, his eyes not missing the bloodied bandage on the boy's head, and his mouth broke out into a wide grin.

"Been a while, ne?"

Oz stared at him, and felt Cheshire's arm tighten around his waist. Forcing the air into his lungs, Oz confusedly replied.

"…What?"

Break tisked at him, and jumped off the back of the Chain, before striding over to Oz, Sharon and Gil in tow.

"Now now Oz. What's got your mind all twisted?" Break took in the closeness of Oz and Cheshire's bodies, and his grin morphed into a smirk, "Ah, so the kid wasn't lying after all."

Cheshire immediately turned red, but didn't move from his spot at Oz's side, nor did he react more, his worry that him moving might hurt Oz being more powerful than his embarrassment.

Oz looked up at him, confused, "…What?"

Break sighed, "Is that all you can say Oz? And after we went all this way…" Break gasped, fake surprise on his face, "Oh! But we haven't introduced ourselves yet!"

Oz glared at him, previous thoughts of enjoying the reunion discarded, "I already know who you are, Break."

Break grinned, "And the lost child speaks properly again." Emily joined in, "Damned brat!"

Ignoring the doll's outburst, Oz started to memorize the faces of his friends. It might be the last time he got to see any of them, after all. When he reached Gil, his expression loosened. The boy really had changed.

"Hey Gil."

Break clapped merrily, "Hehe Gilbert~ Look's like your master saw through you!"

Gilbert flushed angrily, before taking it upon himself to examine his lost friend. Oz was standing straight, but his face held barely concealed pain. Immediately worried for his friend Gil looked for any sign of a wound, and his eyes landed on the bandages on the boys forehead. Gilbert flinched in surprise, then immediately found himself fussing over the boy.

"You're hurt! What happened? Are you alright? Does it hurt? Are you-" He continued questioning Oz, and flailing his hands around the bandages, but never actually touching them. Cheshire's arm tensed on Oz's waist, and Oz reached a hand behind him, comfortingly touching it. Cheshire calmed down, but Oz saw out of the corner of his eye that he was torn between glaring at Gil, or Break.

Oz giggled quietly at the sight, and the small sound made Gil pause, "What's so funny?"

Oz smiled at him, pushing his previous disappointment at the sour nature of the reunion fully out of his mind. He hadn't expected to be so unhappy at the sight of his friends. He then looked to Break, "How did you get here? What did you do?"

Break hummed, "Oh, a little of this, a little of that, but more importantly," he pointed at Oz , "What are you," he gestured around him and bounced back on his heels, "still doing in here?"

Oz thought for a moment, unsure as how to answer the loaded question, but was spared when Cecil talked for him, "As I said before, Oz wants to stay with us." Oz smiled at him, the pain he was hiding causing him to pant lightly.

Gil seemed to become immediately enraged, but his face held hurt as he looked at Oz, "You re-really want to stay with them!?" He pointed shaking at Cheshire, "He's a cat! Why would you want to stay with a CAT!?"

Oz blinked at the sudden emotional outburst from his friend, and snickered quietly to himself at the appearance of his friends old personality, "Gil, still scared of cats huh?"

Gil blushed, then crossed his arms and turned away, "Th-that's not the point!" Break openly snickered at him, making him more irritated, "Oz," He crossed his arms, "Why do you want to stay? Are they…" he gestured to Cheshire and Cecil, "are they forcing you to stay?"

Immediately, Oz felt himself become enraged, and his fists clenched at his sides. He knew he shouldn't have been so mad but… Gil had no right! He had absolutely no right to judge the only people who cared about him in this place! Feeling Oz tense, Cheshire looked down at him concerned, and spoke with his mind.

'**Oz, you need to calm down. Your body doesn't have the energy to do this.' **Cecil heard the statements as well, and squeezed Oz's shoulder comfortingly. Gil took it as a sign of ownership, and he scowled, much to Break's amusement.

Indeed, Oz felt the burden already taking a toll on his body. He seemed to struggle for air, the stress on his body slowly taking its toll. He panted harder, and Cheshire's hand clenched and moved so his whole arm was visible supporting the small boy. Oz nudged him gratefully, and forced himself to calmly answer the initial question. "It's been ten years… Gil. Whose still waiting for me over there?"

Gil didn't even hesitate, "Oscar are Ada miss you terribly! Would you abandon them!? That's stupid!"

Oz whimpered quietly, "I wouldn't abandon…"

"They love you Oz! They want you back! I want you back too! Why would you choose some stupid cat over the people who love you? Don't be an idiot!"

Oz flinched, and he looked down, "…an idiot…"

Cheshire tightened his grip, and growled quietly at Gilbert, who took a step back. Seeing his masters devastated face, Gil's heart dropped in guilt, "I didn't mean…"

Break put a hand on his shoulder, "That's enough Gilbert." Then he smiled, "I don't know about you, but I don't want to have my head cut off by that stupid cat."

Startled, Gil's head shot up and he flinched at the glare Cheshire was fixing him with. Emily laughed, "Nehehe! Stupid Mutt! Let him be eaten by the Kitty Cat!"

Gil turned to glare at Break, "Now's not the time to be fooling around Break!" Break just grinned.

"I didn't say anything~"

Oz stared at the water swirling around his feet, suddenly extremely interested in why he could not hear the liquid as it moved. Slowly, as he tried to drown out the sound of Break and Gil bickering, Oz became aware of another sound. A ringing sound.

Looking up slowly, Oz's eyes flickered around, trying to pinpoint the location of the ringing, until he realized the sound had drown out the sound of everyone's voices. Reaching up with one hand to touch his ear, a bewildered expression crossed his face.

He felt Cheshire shift next to him, and looked up to see Cheshire's worried face. His mouth didn't move but Oz knew he was trying to communicate with him, figure out what was wrong. When it didn't work, he saw Cheshire's mouth move, and saw that Break and Gil had stopped fighting, and were watching him curiously. He found he couldn't move. That he didn't _want_ to move.

Cecil was at his other side, and Oz saw that he was talking as well, but the ringing was to loud. He couldn't hear anything.

And then the ringing was gone, and Oz was _moving_.

The metallic clang of weapon against weapon evaporated the atmosphere, and with it came a violent laugh.

"What do you think you're doing, brother!?"

Eyes widened as everyone say what had occurred. Oz had, within a second, moved to block an attack with his own scythe.

Oz glared daggers at the attacker, all his anger at Gil now directed at her.

"Leave them alone, Alice!"

Break's one eye widened, and he grinned widely, "Alice…"

Gil and Sharon looked at Oz, shocked at his inhuman ferocity, and only stared as Cheshire and Cecil appeared at his side, Cheshire armed with his claws, Cecil with a bloody knife; Sharon was startled to realize it was the very same one that she had been stabbed with.

One of Oz's eyes squinted, "Where's Alyss?"

Alice smiled madly at him, "Why are you protecting them brother? You know they don't care about you. Not like we do~."

Oz's seal immediately pulsed in response to her words, and he bit his lip against the pleasure coming from it. Friends didn't do this… Siblings didn't do this… Seeing him tense, Alice grinned, causing the seal to vibrate harder.

Oz bit his lip so hard it bled, the crimson fluid ran down his chin. Cheshire growled at Alice, **"What are you doing to him!?"**

Alice snickered madly, before glaring at him, "Something you could never do, Cheshie~"

Before Cheshire had a chance to react, Cecil lunged at Alice, attacking her skillfully with his small dagger. Dodging easily, Alice swung at him with her scythe, cutting a thin, shallow line across his torso. He hissed quietly in pain, before jumping back to where Cheshire was glaring at him.

"**You idiot! Don't attack her without a plan!" **Cecil held gingerly onto his chest.

"Y-yeah. I'll take that into consideration next time."

Seeing his friend in pain, Cheshire forgot everything about his old relationship with the girls. Anything that had been holding him back from protecting his friends was gone.

He hated those girls, and they would pay for all they had done.

He wouldn't let them hurt his Oz anymore.

Even if it killed him.

And in the background, Oz's old friends only _watched_.

* * *

Hey everyone, so I'm thinking of starting a new story on the game, Slender. It would be like Goosebumps, like where the reader can choose what happens by saying so in the reviews. Example- 'Do you try and climb the fence, or do you venture around the forest' would be the last sentence in a chapter, and the next chapter's first sentence would start with your choice from the last.

Sound good?

Also thanks again to **Eternal Darkness 96 **for being wonderful and taking the time to contact me during their holiday break. I love talking to all of you, and if any of you ever need to vent or anything, I will never judge you. I'll only help.

Have a Merry Christmas everybody! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays! : )


	13. Mad Hatter

Notes: Sorry if anyone seems out of character a bit.

Warning- Swearing. Also Break is a dick. Just saying.

Rated- T

Uploaded: December 28th 2012

Those of False Innocence Chapter 13

Mad Hatter

Oz scowled up at his 'sister,' feeling that if looks could kill, she would've gone to hell many times over. Panting harshly, he dodged another attack, and his eyes flickered to where his old friends were standing.

'_Why aren't they doing anything!?'_

He was forced to return his attention to the fight when Alice's scythe swung dangerously close to his face. Barely dodging the attack, Oz lunged at her, and their scythes met with sparking metal.

"Why do you fight for them Oz; knowing what we can give you is so much better?" Alice laughed at him, and jumped back to avoid being skewered on the pointed handle of his weapon.

From his spot beside the terrified chain he had previously ridden, Break snickered, "This is an interesting change of events."

Gil glared at him, "What are you doing Break? Why do you have us watch when Oz could be loosing!?"

Break continued watching the fight, a strange glint in his eye, "Ne, Gilbert. Does is look like Oz is loosing to you?"

Head whipping around, Gil watched his old master, and realized something he had been completely oblivious of.

"…When did he learn to fight like that?"

Oz growled like a feral animal, lunging at Alice, as Cheshire and Cecil attacked from the side. "Shut up!" Oz screamed. I don't want to hear that from someone like you!"

Alice laughed, blocking Cheshire's attack without looking at him, and batting Cecil away with a flick of her wrist. "Someone like me?" she echoed. "You seem to forget Oz, that you are also, 'someone like me.'"

His vision blurring from the strain on his already to weak body, Oz made a rash decision.

'_We have to kill her __**now**__.'_

Hearing his thought, and his unasked question, Cecil decided to admit something secret. _'The bell. Use it. I gave it to Alyss for a reason, Oz.'_

Not understanding, but not even considering disobeying, Oz ripped the bell off his wrist, tearing the skinny red fabric which it held onto. The bell rang out at the movement, and both Alice and Break's eyes widened, one in astonishment, the other in curiosity.

Alice glared at Oz, "Why…why do you have that!?" Vaguely, Oz wondered why she could suddenly see the bell, but threw the thought from his mind when she lunged at him, screaming.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Oz gasped and jumped out of the way, but Alice grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him onto the ground, digging her fingers into his throat, "GIVE IT BACK TO ME NOW!"

Oz choked as Alice's fingers tightened, but his grip on the bell only tightened further, and he would not release it. A moment later, he felt more than saw Alice be thrown off of him. Gasping for air, his hands unclenched and subconsciously reached for his throat, the bell falling from his grip.

Before the bell had a chance to touch the water beneath him, Cheshire's hand grabbed it at the same moment he pulled Oz into his arms and jumped over to where Oz's friends were standing, temporarily out of harms way.

Gil growled at him, but quieted at the look of pain on Oz's face. He opened his mouth to talk, but before he had a chance to he was not so gently punched in the face.

"**Why didn't you help him you shitty excuse for a friend!?"**

Holding his nose tenderly, Gil sputtered and stood, with the lame excuse of, "Break told me not to!"

Cecil landed a second later, and shoved Gil right back to the ground again, "You wait you selfish mutt! You wait until this is over!"

"I didn't see Sharon or Break helping either!"

"**THEY WEREN'T OZ'S BEST FRIEND!"**

Quieting at this statement, Gil looked back at Oz, who had opened his eyes and was staring at Gil, completely lacking sympathy.

Oz looked up at Cecil, "How…" he panted, "how do I use this bell?"

Cecil glared at Break, "We don't use it. He had to destroy it."

At this, Break snorted, "Ha! Like I'm going to help you, stupid mouse."

Ignoring him, Cheshire looked past him, **"Please help us destroy this bell. All of this could end in a second." **He bowed his head, **"We would be very grateful."**

Break snickered, though he did look startled, "Oh? Is the Kitty Cat begging me? How unexpected." He smirked. "Never thought I'd see the day."

Cheshire growled quietly at him, and raised his head, **"You haven't. I wasn't talking to you."**

And Break whipped around to see his Chain glaring at him. He laughed bemusedly, "What's this? Mad Hatter's going to help you? What a hoot!"

Mad Matter growled at Break, and Break finally decided it would be best to stop talking.

Cheshire looked up at him, tightening his hold on the boy in his arms, **"Please."**

"NO!" Alice screamed violently, lunging at Cheshire, only to have her attack parried by Cecil's knife.

She glared at Hatter, "You will not help them!" Her eyes were large and wild, "You will not disobey us! Destroy that damned CAT AND MOUSE!"

Instead of Mad Hatter following her orders, there was a blur of white and black as the chain that had been ridden by Break violently attacked.

Alice didn't even see it coming.

* * *

Please vote on my poll everyone! You get to choose what genre I write about next! This story's almost done!


	14. Coming to Terms

Warning: Swearing and Break hating Alyss to the death.

Notes: I started this a while ago so it may sound strange. Story's almost done. It's my opinion that once Break has Alyss in his sights, he turns into the asshole he was when he first came to Lady Sharon's Mother because the mere sight of her sends him back to his rage for what she had done; what he had made her do.

Rated: T

Break is a dick.

Uploaded: February 4th 2013

Those of False Innocence Chapter 14

Coming to Terms

Alice's flinched violently as the claws of the chain raked across her torso, leaving deep red lines imbedded into her flesh. At the same moment, a scream echoed through the air, not belonging to any of those present. Alice remained suspended in the air after the Chain came crashing back to the watery tiles, it's death unexplained.

Oz watched her, fear spreading in his gut. He felt Cheshire's arms tighten around him, and curled against the boy's chest. Cecil watched, stunned that a chain of Abyss had the nerve to attack Alice, and intrigued as to why Alice had not fallen. He was answered shortly after, when her head moved, and she glared at them.

"You…you dare…!" She seemed unable to speak clearly, her body shaking with rage. She remained like this for another moment, before she suddenly fell, as if her strings had been cut. Cheshire jolted back, and winced visibly when she hit the ground. Cecil immediately hurried over to where she fell, and recoiled when the only thing remaining was pieces of a rabbit doll, stuffing turning heavy and sinking in the water, disappearing underneath.

Cheshire frowned, tightening his grip on Oz. Something wasn't right. It couldn't be that easy. Suddenly jolting, he swung around to face Mad Hatter, who was watching Alice's remains sink in the water.

"**Mad hatter, please destroy the bell before she comes!"**

Xerxes watched Cheshire strangely, "The white one?"

At Cheshire's distracted nod, Break smothered a grin, and slammed his cane into the ground, "Hatter! You listen to me! Do not touch that bell until after the wench has arrived."

Cheshire and Cecil glared at him, "What are you-"

"As long as that bitch is destroyed, the outcome doesn't matter."

Oz listened, surprised at the venom in Break's words, and everyone present stared at Xerxes.

"You…you know her?" Gilbert asked, shocked.

Xerxes grinned, "That brat wasn't lying when he said I came here before." He turned to glare at Gil, "Don't get in my way of her."

He turned so he was talking to Oz, still nestled in Cheshire's arms, "As long as she dies, it doesn't matter how, yes?"

Shifting in Cheshire's arms, Oz moved so he could stand, nail marks on his neck bright red against his pale skin. Cheshire placed a hand on his shoulder, supporting the smaller boy. Oz nodded, "I would appreciate it… if we could end all of this as soon as possible…but yes. "

Sharon piped up, "Wait! If we kill the both of them, wont the Abyss collapse?" Break mentally pat himself on the back.

Oz looked at his feet, and felt Cecil's hand on his other shoulder, "No. Look around. One is dead and the Abyss hasn't so much as shaken."

Break looked at him with little interest, "And, how are you so sure of yourself, little brat?"

Oz ignored him, and spoke instead to the others, "Alyss knows that Alice died. They're connected to each other, and through that connection, to me." Oz raised his hand to his chest, where the seal was covered by his shirt, "I could probably feel where she is if I tried to."

No one spoke, until Gilbert admitted something the others had been thinking for a while, "Why are we even here then?" Then he became angry, "And just why the hell wont you come home? Are you-" his voice got quieter, "are you actually in love with that Cat?"

Oz had to bite his lip to keep from yelling at his old friend. They were going to fight Alyss and all Gil was worried about was his love life!? He glared at his old servant, "Gil. This is not the place for that. Now I do not know why you haven't stepped up and helped us end this, but you should really do it now. If you really wanted me home so badly you'd help me beat Alyss! Now excuse me for saying this but if you don't want to help you can piss off."

Gil gaped at Oz, completely taken aback at the sudden unexpected statement. He stared at the younger boy, and at the wounds which dotted his skin like pores, and forced himself to come to a decision.

'_I shouldn't be here.'_

This wasn't his place to interfere. He watched as Cheshire helped Oz once again steady himself, and as Cecil placed a firm but gentle hand on the boys shoulder. It hurt, knowing his friend had… knowing he had lost that right…it was sickening to him. He couldn't understand why Oz trusted those two so much more than himself, the boy he'd grown up with.

But it was Oz's choice, and he'd have to deal with it.

He shouldn't have been there, but he was...and he was going to have to make the best out of it.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Oz suddenly doubled over, emitting a quiet keen of pain.

"S-she's coming!"

Gil felt his jaw clench up, and his eyes flickered across the faces of his friends. Sharon caught his eye, and nodded. She had reached the same conclusion ha had.

They couldn't sit back and watch any longer. Oz needed their assistance if he was going to win. They would deal with the situation after Alyss was dead.

They would deal with each other.

Forcing himself to straighten out, Oz growled, low and feral. Shaking off the hands of the two beside him, he clenched his weapon in both hands.

'_Were going to win…aren't we?'_

Cheshire burried his concern for the boy, and ruffled his hair lovingly, '**Yeah, Oz. You're going to win.'**

Oz shook his head, _'No. I'm not letting either of you die today. __**We **__will win.'_

Cecil laughed and patted Oz's shoulder lighty, _'Yes, Oz. We will win.'_

He just wished it was something he could promise.

* * *

I have some of the next chapter written out already, so yeah. Story's almost over guys! Please review and stuff, and if you haven't already voted on my poll, please do so!


	15. One Moment in Time

This is a tiny chapter just to remind you all that I'm still here. I'm kind of on a writers block atm for this particular story, but that doesn't mean that I'm going on any sort of hiatus no no sir. In the mean time I'm trying to update all my other stories. Please have patience with me. You readers are all awesome and I love you!

* * *

One Moment in Time

If you had asked Oz a week ago if he was willing to kill someone, he'd have said no. That answer hadn't changed, and after Alice's death, Oz shivered at the thought of another person dying. But it had to be done. He clenched his scythe so hard his knuckles turned white, and not even the light touches from Cheshire could calm him down.

They were going to kill Alyss. It was the only option. But Oz didn't know what he would do after. What would he do with Gil? He couldn't let him stay in the Abyss… time may very well have already passed in the real world! Gil could be 3 years to late by now!

Oz shivered visibly, and he could feel the eyes on the back of his head, asking if he was alright.

He wasn't.

He was still hurting from his injuries, and he was fighting to keep on his feet. He needed to keep fighting. He couldn't stop. His eyes flickered over to where Break was. The old clown wouldn't help him, but his chain had proved rather willing; and Oz had seen Alice control the chains in their home…

It was worth a shot.

The giant chain still loomed over Break's head, an apathetic look on it's face, but as Oz's eyes glanced at it, he saw something else.

Sadness.

And when he took another look at everyone around him, he saw it on their faces as well.

What did they have to be sad about?

The air around him pulsed, and he grit his teeth.

'_She's here.'_

He positioned his weapon in front of him, and was about to move, when a thought struck him.

Could he do all the things Alyss and Alice could do?

They had said he was their brother, and he remembered that he was a rabbit. He should be able to do absolutely everything the girls could.

So why shouldn't he try it?


	16. Change In Plans

Notes: I'll try and update more often now, but no promises. That goes for all a'my stories. It's almost summer vacation, so hopefully I'll be uploading all the time then.

Warning: Probably swearing somewhere idk.

Rated: T because that's the story.

Uploaded:5/17/13

* * *

Those of False Innocence Chapter 16

Change in Plans

Oz's fingers tightened around the handle of his scythe as his eyes shut tight. He struggled to keep his legs from buckling, something Cecil and Cheshire took notice of. Biting his lip so s to not cry out, Oz listened. He heard the soft drip of the water around him, and he heard the rustle of air as Alyss sped towards them. Just when he thought she would appear, his eyes snapped open.

She had changed course.

As he placed the pieces together, emotions flashed across his face. First confusion and disbelief, followed quickly by understanding, and then ending with fear and anger. Gil flinched at the sudden look of rage on Oz's face, which caught Break's attention.

"Ah? What's wrong? Is she coming or not?" His voice switched from teasing to firm. Oz squeezed his weapon tighter, until the bones stood white against his skin.

'_I can't believe this!' _Oz screamed in his mind. _'I can't believe she would do this!' _He heard Cheshire shouting his name, and then he was running. Unprepared for his sudden movement, Oz's friends had no time to catch up with him as he sprinted past, his previous aches and pains forgotten.

'_I can't believe she would do this! Resorting to this is madness! There is no point! Nothing good will come of it!' _A look of fierce desperation planted itself on his face. _'I have to find her!'_

'_**Oz what are you doing!?'**_

Startled, Oz's run slowed, before he quickened his pace, even faster than it had been previous. _'Why did you follow me?'_

He heard a low growl in his mind. _**'You're an idiot, you know that? What happened? Where are you going?'**_

Cheshire had returned to Oz's mind, leaving Cecil to deal with Oz's friends and his now stuffed body. The thought that he had cared enough to follow him lightened Oz's expression, but only until fear tugged at it seconds later.

"I have to get them out," Oz found himself whispering. He repeated the phrase several times, before he realized Cheshire was talking to him again.

'_**Who? Who has to get out? Oz we need to go back! Alyss will be here any moment!'**_

Oz clenched his teeth, desperately listening for that small wisp of air that followed Alyss everywhere. He found it.

Cheshire cried out at his sudden change in direction, _**'Oz! Really! We need to get back to them before-'**_

'_Alyss wasn't coming to us!'_

This exclamation halted Cheshire's train of thought. There was a long pause, before Oz heard Cheshire speak again.

'…_**What?'**_

'_She doesn't want us to find her! She hates that we killed Alice, but she knew! She knew that she would never be able to beat us on her own! So she's going to destroy the one thing she knows she can!' _Cheshire was speechless as he realized what Oz was implying.

Alyss was going to destroy the Abyss.

Cheshire fought to get his words out, _**'…We have to get them out of here.' **_No matter the case, he knew Oz considered his friends safety his first priority. Oz bit back a laugh, before his head suddenly shot to the side, and they were changing direction again.

'_She knows I'm coming! She's trying to lose me!'_

Cheshire thought for a few moments, _**'Oz? How exactly would she destroy the Abyss?'**_

Oz's lips tightened into a line. She and Alice had been the life of the abyss. He didn't know where that left him, but if she succeeded…if her plan worked…

If she succeeded at killing herself before Oz had a firm hold on the Abyss…

"Regardless," he said to the air, "You need to go back and get them out of here. I don't care what you have to do. Get Hatter's help. He should help you."

Cheshire seemed surprised, _**'How do you know that?'**_

"I'm going to have a talk with him."

'_**What about the other two chains?'**_

"I'll deal with it."

* * *

Gil scowled at Cecil the second after Cheshire returned to his doll form, "What the hell is going on? Where did Oz go?"

Cecil didn't respond for quite some time; time in which Gil managed to rile himself up quite spectacularly. He rounded on Break, "Why are we just standing here when Oz could be in danger?"

Break however, seemed preoccupied himself. He was staring upwards at his chain, who absolutely refused to acknowledge him. Sharon watched him curiously as he muttered to himself, and she caught snippets of what he was saying.

"…stupid chain…should've known…gonna kill him…warped brat…"

Suddenly extremely thankful that she wasn't Oz, Sharon backed away. Gil groaned loudly when he saw he was ignored, and rounded once again on Cecil, who had a fearful look on his face. It made Gil pause, "…What's wrong? What's happened?"

Cecil shook his head, and his eyes flickered up to the Hatter. Gil followed his gaze, and saw the Hatter tilt his head to the side curiously. It was something Gil had never seen Hatter do, and from the expressions on Break and Sharon's faces, they hadn't either.

A frown tugged at the corner of Cecil's mouth, and he set Cheshire's doll down gently. A few moments later Cheshire stood up, and shot Cecil a meaningful look.

They had work to do.

* * *

Oz ran faster, trusting his ears to guide him while he shut his eyes. He had already managed to convince both Sharon and Gil's Chains not to interfere, but Break's chain was a different story.

In all truth, Break's chain fascinated him. He didn't know why, but he felt like Hatter was different from the other two chains. He _knew _that he was different.

The Hatter was intelligent to fully understand what was going on, and he would want something out of it. Hatter would help Oz, that the boy knew, but he also understood Hatter's predicament. Being forced to bend to Break's will must have been awful, and Oz could only guess to as how long the poor chain had been forced to do so. It wasn't as if the man aged, after all. So Oz was planning on offering something the Hatter couldn't bare to give up.

He was going to give the poor chain his freedom.

Oz concentrated as his mind slowly connected with that of the Hatter's. He was met with an organized jumbling mess of thoughts, each categorized in its own place, with its own section and genre. Even two of the same thoughts earned their own section. It only served to fascinate Oz more.

Before he tried to relay his thoughts, his presence was picked up by the large chain, and Oz could feel it's booming curiosity. He felt the world tilt suddenly, and knew the Hatter must have moved in the present. Forcing his feet to continue moving, Oz asked Hatter for help.

And the large chain humbly accepted.

And when Oz told him that he would be free of Break, free of everything if he chose to be, Oz couldn't remember a time where he had felt a chain feel more ecstatic. It made him happy.

Smiling at his success, Oz opened his eyes, and promptly stopped in his tracks. He had reached the source of the whispering noise from Alyss.

He had reached their tower.

Taking a deep breath, Oz took a step forward.

This was going to be interesting.


End file.
